GC: The Man Of Twilight Rewrite
by ShriekingShade
Summary: Framed for rape and executed in cold blood, a young man is transported to the Mass Effect universe, setting off a series of events that threaten to destroy everything. Can he stop it, or will he fail and the Multiverse destroyed? Rewrite of the first in the Gamer Chronicles stroy
1. Chapter 1

People have very different ideas as to what happens to us when we die. Some believe they go to an everlasting paradise, or a world in which only chaos and evil resides. Others also think that when we die, we are reincarnated into something else into our own world: A tree, an animal, another person. THere are so many interpretations of where we go that no one exactly knows which one is true. But I do, the answer is…...none of them.

They were all wrong. I bet you're wondering how I know all of this don't you? I know this because i've died, on more than one occasion, and what comes after is something that I only thought could happen in fanfiction stories and peoples' imagination. When we die, we are transferred to another universe, and it could be of anything: Tv Shows, ANime, Video Games, anything. Thank god for the Multiverse Theory right? But there is one law: in order to go to another world, you must die and leave everything behind. If you cannot part with the life you had before when you die, you just vanish, *poof*, without a trace, you don't exist anymore. But there are those who can defy that rule, and they're called Multiversers, beings chosen by the Multiverse to be their protectors. Why would the Multiverse need protectors? Because it's dying, and that's where I , and a few friends of mine came in. You wanna know how this came to be?

…..

Ok, i'll tell you. My name is Edward Ross Cohen III, and this begins the story of how I became a Multiverser.

**Ross's POV**

It all began on an early Tuesday morning. I woke up to find every part of my body was screaming in agony. The damn bed I slept on was cheap as fucking hell, but my dad thought it was good enough. My eyes were bloodshot, my breath smelled worse than usually, and hair was sticking out in every direction. I can't remember what I did last night, but it definitely involved ME3 Multiplayer, cause that's what was on my TV when I woke up. I was attempting to beat Platinum mode with the Collectors with my N7 Infiltrator, but alas, no luck. I was also trying to drown my sorrows out in gaming because I had just broken up with my girlfriend a couple nights ago. Shit that was one nasty fight, I could still hear it ringing inside my head.

_Flashback_

"_No, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to speak to you anymore. Do NOT talk to me ever again, WHAT THE FUCK IS SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT?!" I said._

"_What's wrong Ross, what did I do wrong?" _ My girlfriend's name was Olivia Beck. She was a very slender woman, she had very long silky black hair, slightly taller than the average was also on the schools' girls swim team. Why she would go out with a guy like me (Thin, doesn't do sports, except for Archery, I love Archery, and a gamer) is beyond me. She and her family haven't been here little more than a year. Her dad's a cop, nice guy, and her mother is a massage therapist. Now why do you think I would be screaming at this wonderful girl? She's a fucking slut! And a druggie if I may add. Sometimes when we're on a date, she'll lie and say she's going to the bathroom, but in reality she'll be getting high on every type of drug known to man. One time she got so high, that she imagined she was playing a flute in the London Symphony Orchestra, and you don't need to think too hard about what she was actually doing.

"_That's why we're breaking up. You keep lying to me, you cheat on me. I want someone that I can trust, not some slut who needs a snort of coke up her nose just to go on a fucking date."_

"_Hey who the fuck do you think you are talking to talk to me like that?" said Olivia. _She started hitting punching me in the chest, not like real punching, but it did hurt a little.

"_What the hell do you expect me to call you, perfect? *flamboyant voice* Cause bitch *snaps fingers* you ain't nothing, *normal voice* so fuck off." _ I started to walk away from her when she began to shoot her mouth off again.

"_I'm the daughter of a cop, I can have you arrested if I wanted to."_

"_Good Luck trying to pull that off you little bitch"_

"_You're gonna regret this you son of a bitch! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"_

_End of Flashback._

"Ugh, fucking hell" I said rubbing my temples, just thinking about the ordeal was enough to give me a headache. After about a few minutes, I shrugged it off and started getting ready for school. I Hopped in the shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, put my olive oil spray in my hair and left the house, with Maroon 5 playing from my phone.

watch?v=fwK7ggA3-bU

On the way to school I checked on my FB group chats. I manage 3 different fan pages, all of them Mass Effect related. One of my friends was telling the group about this classmate of hers who was called out for masturbating in class. When confronted about it, she stormed out of the room. (If you were wondering: Yeah, she was masturbating in class. I don't even think I should be writing this in). The whole time i'm laughing my ass off, nearly got hit by a car because I fell into the street, people actually thought I was drunk. I didn't care, I was enjoying myself. However my mood quickly changed when I saw the cop cars parked outside the school. Something was telling me that this was bad news, but part of me was too curious to back away from what was going on. BOy did I fuck up on that decision. It's when I started walking towards the entrance when I heard someone yell out:

"PEOPLE,PUT YOUR HANDS IT NOW!" I did as I was told. Next thing I knew I was being handcuffed and being dragged off to the nearest patrol car, being read my right.

"Edward Ross Cohen, you're under arrest for Rape in the first degree." I was utterly shocked by what the cop had said.

"Wait what? Hang on, what the hell are you talking about, you've got the wrong guy." I said.

"Yeah well, the victim says otherwise." 

"Well who got raped then?" I asked, one of the cops 'accidentally' knocked me into a tree, left a nasty bruise on my forehead.

"You should know you little shit. She's over there" One of the cops pointed to another patrol car not too far away from us, and emerging from the car was…...OLIVIA!? At least I think it was, she was too beaten up and bruised to actually tell. Before the cops shoved me into the car, I saw Olivia mouth to me : "Told you so"

_Oh fuck._

**Police Station.**

We arrived at the police station 30 minutes later. The cops led me inside the building, where I was met with scorning looks of basically every cop in town. Of course they'd be looking at me like that: Someone just hurt a cops' daughter, and somehow I was the prime suspect. They led me to back, and dumped me into one of the interrogation rooms.

"Sit" said one of the cops. They uncuffed my hands and told me to wait. The room was basically empty, containing only the table, the chair I was sitting on, and a window. After a few minutes, two new cops came into the room, carrying a box of what I guess was evidence. One was a guy, the other was a girl.

"Edward Ross Cohen III, just turned 17 not too long ago, couple weeks maybe? Near perfect student at Montclair High. Recently accepted to Montclair State, DeSales, Arcadia. IMpressive" said the male cop, as if he was actually congratulating me, I can't tell.

"Thank You?" I said with a questioning look, "Look, I don't know what's going on, but I can assure you that i've never raped anyone." They both didn't respond, they just held their fingers up to my face telling me to wait.

"Look Cohen, we wanna believe you, but right now the evidence against you makes it very difficult to do so." said the female cop.

"What are you talking about, what evidence? There can't be any evidence, I never attacked Olivia." 

"But you broke up with her a few nights ago didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did, but I broke up with her. She went apeshit on me when I gave her the news, said she'd make me suffer if it's the last thing she does."

"Why did you break up?" asked the male cop, it's as if he didn't hear a word I just said.

"She was cheating on me, she did drugs, she lies to me constantly, who wouldn't break up with someone like that?" I asked.

"And that must've made you pretty angry didn't it? The thought of your girlfriend being with someone who isn't you. That she probably thought you weren't man enough for her"

"Now you're just making baseless assumptions. Yes I was angry, but not angry enough rape her."

"Are you sure" said the male cop, who dumped a stack of photos of Olivia in front of me, "Because these wounds suggest that the attack was personal." I couldn't look at the pictures for any longer than a few seconds. All i'm gonna say is that after the beating she basically looked like an extra large eggplant, thats gone bad, "She also had vaginal tearing, you must've really wanted to hurt her didn't you?" I couldn't answer, I was gagging the entire time.

"Aww, what's the matter Cohen, can't stand the sight of your handiwork?"

"I Didn't do this, I couldn't have done this. When I left her, she was the picture of beauty. WHoever did that to her wasn't me.

"Are you sure about that, because this next set of photos says otherwise. See, the Becks had security cameras installed in their house in case they were ever robbed. And it just so happens one of them managed to capture the entire thing." The male cop tossed another set of pictures in front of me. Each one depicted Olivia being beaten to a pulp. As for the perp, his face was concealed by a hood, and judging by the angles in which the pictures taken by the camera , the perp must've know that there were cameras in the house.

"So what, all you have is the perp in pictures, that doesn't mean its me."

"This does. This was the hood the perp wore on the night of the attack." The female cop placed a bag onto the table, inside of it was…...an N7 Hoodie?!, and it was covered with blood spatter. And on the tag inside the hood, was my name.

"THis your hood. You raped Olivia BEck, you can't deny it any further. So why don't you just make it easier on yourself and just come clean about it, cause all of this, is enough to get past the grand jury, and I don't think it'll do you any good that the victim is a cop's daughter." No, No, no, this can't be happening, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! They can't have this much evidence against me, I didn't do this. I was about to start crying, but I fought back the tears the best I could, but the cops must've seen something, because they were snickering under their breath.

"Can I…. at least call my dad, so he doesn't get worried about me?" I asked, then they started laughing even harder. Assholes

"OH no, see here's the thing, the school already called him. They told him that they were expelling you. He demanded to know why, so they told him, and he contacted us."

"What did he say?" I was hoping for some positive, but I was wrong.

"He said we could keep you, and that you shouldn't expect any help from him anymore."

"...he-he abandoned me?" That was it, that was the limit, then I started to cry. I didn't think it could've gotten any lower than that.

"oh come on Cohen, suck it up. Be a man" said the male cop. Suddenly the door opened and another cop came in.

"You two, that''s enough. Boss says to Get him down to Central Booking and get him processed." THe two cops nodded, pulled me out of the seat, cuffed me again and dragged me through the hall again, literally. I didn't even bother to try to walk at this point, I just dragged my feet. What good would come of it, my life was over. I just got kicked out of school,I was going to jail, I lost my family, this couldn't possibly get any worse.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH?" I spoke too soon, things just got much worse. As the cops led me into the hall, I could see most of the police force was trying to calm someone down. And I think you can guess who it was. Olivia's father, Detective Beck, came barging into the squad room like he was hopped up on steroids, smashing his way through cop after cop, trying to get some information out of them. But when he spotted me, ho-ho, he went full force.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU" He started charging towards me, but four cops managed to stop him.

"That's enough Beck. You two, take Cohen out the back, now" We started making our way towards the back,and that it's happened. Someone shouted

"GUN!" *bang* *bang* *Bang* *bang* *bang*, then the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, bleeding from five different holes in my of the cops tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use, I had already lost too much blood. This was the first time I met death's cold grip, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last. But laying there, on the ground, knowing that I was going to die, I couldn't help but smile. What I have to look forward to here, a life in prison? No, this is for the best, I don't want to live here anymore. I shut my eyes, laid my head back and let darkness take me.

I didn't expect what came next. When I regained consciousness, my chest was screaming in pain. The pain was so intense, I let out a loud cry, nearly vomited too. I tried sitting up, but that only made the pain worse, Suddenly someone came rushing in.

"What the hell? Hey calm down" said a woman's voice. My screams were reduced to short, raspy breaths. I managed to lay myself back down on whatever it was I was sleeping on, felt like a rock

_Wait what?, _I thought to myself, then my eyes snapped open, I had noticed that my entire surrounding had changed. I wasn't laying on the ground of the police station anymore, now I was laying on a makeshift bed in a decrepit building, it looked as though it had been bombed. The woman standing in front of me was wearing the most unusual outfit, it looked so futuristic. "How are you alive, you had a hole running through your heart" she whispered, "Never mind that, let me get some medi-gel on you"

"Nurse, I heard screaming, are you hurt." another woman's voice had just entered the conversation.

"No SHepard, that wasn't me, it was coming from him. Have the batarians retreated?" As the conversation continued between the two of them, I began to process the information I had just heard: Hole in my heart, the futuristic outfit, medi-gel, SHEPARD? It all made sense when I saw a woman wearing full N7 body armor with short cut red hair entering the room.

"Are you ok young man?" she asked.

"Wh-wh-who are you?"

"Me, my name is Shepard. Commander Sam Shepard, Alliance Navy"


	2. Elysium

"Gah, dammit that hurts" I said as the nurse applied medi-gel to my bullet wounds. MEDI-GEl! I can't believe how quickly my situation had changed in the last….however long it's been, I don't know. At one point, I was laying on the floor of a police station, bleeding profusely from 5 bullet holes in my chest, courtesy of an enraged cop, who happened to be the father of the girl I was accused of raping, who happened to be my bitch of an ex-girlfriend. Now, as far as I could tell, I was lying on a makeshift bed, in the middle of a warzone,in the MAss Effect universe, with Commander Shepard. That's right, THE Commander Shepard. Scarlett hair, tight body and all….god i'm glad I wasn't saying that out loud, something tells me that this Shepard's renegade and wouldn't think twice about hitting a , if I wasn't at risk of bleeding out from my wounds, or in an excruciatingly large amount of pain, I would be jumping all over the place, with everyone else around going 'WTF is this guy on?' The nurse, on the other hand, seemed very nice, and i'm surprised she still is considering that I just hit her in the face after she applied medi-gel to the bullet hole located right above my heart, and let me tell you something: BARELY AN INCH, "Opps,Sorry about that ma'am, I didn't mean to hit you." 

"Ah, it's alright, i've been hit by worse" she said wrapping my bullet wounds in gauze, "You should've been more worried about these wounds. Another minute, the infection would've spread to your heart"

"...well, that's comforting to know. I'm so glad that the gunfire and explosions coming from out there never had a chance to kill me " I said sarcastically, oh and that reminds me, "Nurse,ummmm, what's your name again?"

"Oh, i'm Alex. Alex Paxton" she said, putting an ice pack on her eye.

"Right, Alex, where exactly are we? Because I don't remember getting shot and ending up near death on a pile of rubble?" I asked in a slightly panicked voice

"OH yeah, I guess you should know that. Ok let's see" Alex clenched her fist, and in an instant, her entire arm was engulfed by an omni-tool. Just the mere sight of that thing made me squeal. Hell, ANYTHING here is enough to make me squeal. "Ok, looks like we're on Elysium, human colony located in the Vetus System." she said. Ok, now I kinda wished the infection had killed me.

"Wait, now i'm confused. How'd you not know where we were?" That seemed like something someone should know.

"Hey, don't judge me. I'm not as well versed on the rest of the galaxy as most people. Besides, I only just joined the Alliance a year ago, and I don't get a lot of field action." she said, slightly annoyed, "Besides, shouldn't you know more about the galaxy than I do?"

"Hey, I can't recall anything that happened to me in the last 24 hours, I have an excuse." I said, clutching my side.

"Well, it's not a very good excuse" she said, "What's your name by the way?"

"It's Ed, Edward Ross Cohen. But call me Ross, I hate my first name"

"Why?"

"Well, have you ever heard of a book called Twilight?" I think you can see where this is going. See back when Twilight was basically the only thing people were talking about, guys would typically make fun of me because my name sounds like Edward Cullen. And I don't think it helped my case that I had slightly sharper teeth than the rest of my did the fact that I had also previously gone as a vampire for Halloween that year.

"Ohhh, I see. That makes sense, although I didn't know people still read that book, that thing's like almost 200 years old."

"Yeah neither did I? So Alex, if you don't really get any field work, what exactly are you doing here?" I asked.

"Massive casualties. The team sent here didn't have enough medics to tend to the soldiers wounded in battle, so they sent me and a couple of others here to help." she said. THen the explosions began to resume, the sounds of bombs hitting their targets created a vibration that rocked the foundation of the already crumbling building. One of the pieces of the ceiling nearly fell onto of Alex, but she didn't even flinch.

"How are you not scared by that?" I asked

"Scared by what" I pointed to the fallen piece of building that had fallen right beside her. She took one quick glimpse at it, then turned back to me, "Hmm didn't notice that" boy that is one tough nurse. Along with the the bombings, gunfire could be heard right outside what's left of the entrance.

"Damnit, sounds like the batarians are starting to advance. This isn't good." said Alex, she had a look of unease, the type of look you get when like,well….Ok, say if you're walking down the street in the middle of the night, and you get that feeling that someone's following you, even though you think there isn't,but you just can't shake that feeling, like that scene in To Kill A Mockingbird in which Bob Ewell is about to attempt to murder Scout and Finch?. Now take that and multiply it by ten, so if this situation freaks her out more than nearly being crushed by a piece of ceiling, then it must've been bad. I lifted my damaged person off of the bed and straddled myself towards the entrance. The second I look out, i'm instantly blinded by the blazing sun sitting in the sky. Once my sight had adjusted, I finally got a good look at what our situation was: It wasn't pretty. There were barely any Alliance soldiers fending off an invading horde of batarians. Besides Shepard, who I could easily identify by the scarlet hair, there were only 10 soldiers, barely managing to suppress the oncoming fire. Not only that, but from what I can tell there were a bunch of batarian ships fighting off a team of Alliance jets.(I only say as far as I could tell because I had never actually seen a batarian ship. They're actually kinda similar to Klingon ships, but only just.) Guess those ships must've been what was bombing the colony. And man, did they do some damage. There were huge craters scattered across the entire battlefield, dead bodies everywhere, some dead batarians, others were colonists that didn't make it, and they even managed to take down a skyscraper.

"Is there backup coming" I asked.

"No need for it. Understable,You must not see the Alliance in action enough, but the tides are about to turn." Now honestly, I never really knew anything about The Skyllian Blitz, other than it took place on Elysium. MY Shepard in my playthroughs was always a Sole Survivor, so at this point, I was completely in the dark, "Just keep watching, you'll see it." So I continued to watch the battle between Batarian and Alliance forces. NOw I see why the other races are afraid of us. Some of the Alliance forces were hitting the batarians with round after round of Napalm grenades, while the others were laying on heavy fire. Commander Shepard on the other hand, wasn't doing any of that. She was…...being Shepard. She was carving her way through the crowd of batarians, barely missing getting shot, blown to bits, you know etc. I know she wasn't going to die, but I still feared for her life. Then, once she got close enough, SHepard would blow one of the batarians head off with her shotgun, and she had actually managed to send the rest of the remaining batarians into retreating. The crowd of soldiers cheered. Suddenly, an explosion caught my eye and I saw a few batarian ships fall out of the sky and crashed into the surface of the planet.

"See what I tell you Ross. You just can't beat the Alliance. Too bad these guys had to learn that the hard way" said Alex

"Wow. That was impressive. *groans*" MY side had begun to burn with pan again, so Alex led me back inside. She sat me back on my 'bed" and told me to just rest.

"Hopefully it won't be too long before an evac shuttle arrives. Until then you lay down and rest, or you'll risk reopening your wounds."

"Yeah" I said messing with my bandages, which Alex didn't approve of , so she slapped my hands, "While I can't remember it, I'm just glad that bullet barely missed my heart" Alex seemed to be mystified about that statement.

"Ummm No no no no no, that's wrong" said Alex interrupting it, I was kinda steamed, I hated to be interrupt, "You didn't nearly get hit in the heart, You _DID_ get shot in the heart"

….

"WAIT WHAT?" I Exclaimed

"Yeah,that was my reaction too. Care to explain to me how that happened?"

"No, I don't. I mean I can't, I don't recall any of this. One minute i'm on Earth minding my own business, the next thing I know, i'm on a human colony under attack by batarians" I was half lying with that. I mean I was on Earth, but I certainly wasn't keeping myself out of trouble.

"That's impossible, if I got shot in the heart, I would be dead." I said

"That's the point. You were.*groans* here take a look yourself" she said in an aggressive tone. Alex approached me, then she began to unwrap my bandages. However when she did, she looked horrified, then she started to back away from me, "What….the fuck?!"

"What, what what is it?" I looked down at my chest, but to my surprise, I didn't see any bullet holes. In fact, there wasn't a single sign that I was even shot, not even a single scar. I back on my feet and I had discovered that the sharp pain in my body had disappeared. This doesn't make any sense,It's as if I never got shot. But I DO remember getting shot : the pain, the blood, so where the hell did they go?!

"Medi-Gel doesn't work that fast, and it sure as hell would leave a scar. Where the hell are your wounds?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know, i'm just as shocked as you are." I said in a panic, and I don't think it helps the situation if the nurse who was taking care of your wounds pulls a gun on you. "Wait a minute, wait a minute Alex, put that gun down!"

"Shut up, just shut up!" she said in a panic, I can see it in her eyes. Her hands were shaking, sweat began dripping down her neck, and her entire body had begun to tremble, "You're gonna tell me what you're doing here, and don't tell me that 'I don't know' bullshit."

"But I really don't-" she fired a round into the ceiling as a warning, and it looks as though her mood has changed, now she just looks pissed.

"I may not look it, but I will fuck you up if you're not straight with me. So tell me: Why are you really here?" This wasn't good, and I didn't know what else to say, what else could I say? 'The truth is i'm from another universe, where I was arrested for raping my crazy ex-girlfriend, where this entire universe that you live in is actually a game'. No, no one would believe that. But I didn't even get the chance. Suddenly I was shoved up against the wall with my hands held behind me. I could hear Alex screaming. I could hear other voices talking but I couldn't understand a word they were saying. They were speaking in some kind of alien language, they must've been the batarians. At first I couldn't understand why I couldn't understand what they were saying, but then I remembered I wasn't wearing an omni-tool, so I wasn't using a universal translator. I managed to turn my head just enough to see Alex being held by two batarians

"No let me go you fucking disgusting piece of shit" yelled an enraged Alex, who got a swift punch to the face, followed verbal abuse, and a quick spat of saliva to the face.

"HEy leave her alone" I yelled, then I got punched in the faced and fell to the ground. The batarians began to speak again, but then they were pointing at both me and Alex, my guess is that they're planning selling us into slavery, or probably to kill us. Either way, bad news for us. The two batarians restraining Alex started dragging her away kicking and screaming, with their leader following after them, while the rest of them held me down as I struggled to go after them. They punch me again and sending falling back to the ground. One of them pulls a pistol on me, and apparently begin to shout hateful cursings at me. I shut my eyes and prayed that the bullet wouldn't hit hit. I shut my eyes, and then he fired the gun. In that split second, I had imagined that the bullet froze right in front of my face, that somehow by some uncontrollable force I would be spared. I didn't expect it to actually happen. When I opened my eyes, I saw the bullet floating inches from my face, engulfed in a weird black and gold aura. At first I thought I was imagining it, so I pinched myself real quick just to make sure

"Ow that-What the hell?!" I looked down at my arms and legs and saw that they had been engulfed in the same black and gold aura that was wrapped around the bullet. Once I had actually given it a moment's thought I realized,(while I don't understand it) I had become a biotic. The batarians had gotten one look at me and started bolting for the door. Well, they were, before I hit them with Stasis. I wonder what other abilities I have. Time to find out.

**No POV**

The batarian leader, along with two of his soldiers, were navigating their way through the scarred building, prisoner in hand. Alex was struggling to break free from her captors, but they kept a tight hold on her. Suddenly, there was a loud boom.! All four of them turned towards where the sound had come from, which was right behind them.

"What was that?" asked the batarian leader. He turned his attention toward Alex, "You! What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I-I-I don't know, I swear. I didn't alert anyone outside of the building." she said in a frightened voice.

"Bullshit!" he said, "I was gonna kill you, spare you the torment, but i'm feeling slightly less generous today." he said, leaning down to her ear, "I wonder how much someone would be willing to buy you as their pet." Alex shuddered at the comment. He grabbed Alex's head and began to squeezed her face. "You humans make excellent do make excellent slaves."

"Is that why you invaded our colony? Just because you wanted some damn slaves? You're a piece of shit you know that?!" she said. Then there came another boom, and the batarians were starting to get worried.

"Fuck. You two, go check that out, I'll take the girl." Suddenly, one of the batarians holding Alex jerked back and disappeared behind them. The other batarian grabbed an assault rifle he had holstered on his back and began firing into the darkness behind. Once he ran out of bullets, the hall was silent again.

"Get out here, show yourself coward!" No response. However, out of the darkness came a burst of biotic energy, hitting the batarian and sent him to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Wow, I can also use Reave, that's awesome. Oh but before I forget, I'm gonna ask you again asshole" Someone began to form from the darkness. Ross had emerged, shrouded in a black and gold aura, now carrying a shotgun, and a serious look on his face. " . GO!"


	3. Someone Watching Over

**Writer's Notes- Thanks to the help of my new Co-Writer Jen, i'm now able to work on this chapter of the rewrite in record time.**

**Alex-Another one? For Godsakes Ross, how many imaginary girlfriends do you have to make? What are you up to, three?**

**Ross- *punches Alex in the arm* No you moron, she's real, as real as I am.**

**Alex-But...what about me?**

**Ross-You exist *taps screen* in here. Unless you can walk out of the internet with the Normandy crew by your side, especially Tali, then don't complain. **

**Alex- *cries in the corner* **

**Ross-Hmm, guess I shouldn't have said that should I? Oh well, anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy. JEN! Go comfort Alex.**

**NO POV**

"STAY RIGHT THERE HUMN, OR I'll BLOW HER HEAD UP" said the batarian leader holding a gun to Alex's head, who had begun to to panic, "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" His panic stems from the previously injured young man, who seems to have developed unusual Biotic abilities.

"*sigh* Look i'm just wanna say" said Ross before the batarian took a quick shot at him, which he managed to stop it in mid-air, "Just here me out. Frankly I just wasted the rest of your squad with very little effort, which might be because of the fact that I don't know how to use my new biotics, so that may suggest that I may be somewhat unstable."

"Yo-"

"Just here me about" the batarian leader was starting to get annoyed, which began to make Ross a little nervous. "Now i'm pretty sure that you want to live, and that's fine by me, but the thing is I can't let you leave with her, that would go against my moral code. So if you just let my friend here go, I'll let you go peacefully, if not, I'm gonna turn you into chum" He said with a burst of biotic energy.

"Surrender? To a Human no less?" he said, aiming his gun at Ross, "I'd rather die than surrender to the likes of you" Before the batarian could even pull the trigger, he found himself face-to face with Ross, the latter using a Lash to pull his opponent towards him.

"That's such a shame. Oh well, if you say" Ross grabbed the gun from the batarians hand and tossed it to the side, then began to lift him up into the air, then tossed him into the wall like a rag doll. Ross dropped his hand, and with it the batarian, who now just seemed even angrier than before.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT HUMAN!" Suddenly, the batarians suit began to change. Blades began to form on his shoulders and all over his armor, his arm was engulfed in an orange glow.

"Oh shit, Ross watch out he's using blade armor!" said Alex, who still had the misfortune of gaining the batarians attention.

"Little shit, looks like I'm going to have to cut out your tongue." he said approaching her. In response, Ross charge towards them both and tackled the batarian to the ground,impaling himself on one of the batarian's armor blades

"ALEX, RUN!" ordered Ross. Alex didn't stop to think. She immediately ran in the opposite direction.

"*groans* GET OFF OF ME!" Yelled the batarian, throwing Ross off of his back. Ross got up from the ground, clutching his shoulders, but his injury didn't seem to bother him.

"*laughs* Surprisingly, this doesn't hurt at all….." he said rubbing the wound. Ross began to charge up his biotic energy, and with a loud roar and a quick jump forward, Ross charged into the batarian and landed a quick punch to his face, sending him flying into the wall, "...but I bet that did." Ross began unleashing a barrage of biotic punches into the batarian's face. The batarian grabbed his left fist and slammed his elbow into Ross's arm, and with a quick snap, broke his arm. "Grrr, you little shit" growled Ross, "Now I have to fight with one arm till I can heal it". Ross flared up his biotics again and charged the batarian again, and even with one arm Ross was still a formidable fighter. Unfortunately, The batarian had both his arms, which gave him a slight advantage. While Ross managed to hit the batarian with a few quick flurries of one shot punches, he was unable to keep up with the batarians nasty omni-glove punches.

"TAKE THIS HUMAN!" he roared. Each time he blocked one of those punches, it sent him skidding across the floor.

"That...all you… got?" asked Ross in a voice mixed with pain and fatigue.

"*chuckles* Keep talking human, because at this point with an arm like that, it seems to be the only thing you're good for" said the batarian. Ross didn't like it, but he knew that the batarian was right. In his current state, it would only minutes before the batarian would kill him. He knew that he couldn't keep fighting with one hand, especially if his opponent has an omni-glove. So he resorted to something rather drastic. Ross's biotics began to focus more so on his broken arm, so much so that in a matter of seconds, his arm was concealed in a black aura. Suddenly, his arm began to jerk and twist around. There was a small crunching sound as his arm moved around, up to the point his bones were pinned back into place.

(**Quick Note- No, Ross's arm didn't heal, whatever is controlling his biotics(which will be a secret for the time being) is just keeping him together.)**

"You were saying?" he asked. Ross charged toward the batarian ready to land a biotic punch into his face, but the batarian was ready with his omni-glove. The two collided, each matching the others' strength. Ross threw another punch into his face to break the stalemate. He attempted to kick the batarian in the face, but he grabbed Ross by the leg, pulled him off balance and sent him falling to the ground. The batarian dropped onto his arm, attempting to induce more pain, but it had the opposite effect as Ross wasn't bothered by it.

"Well what do you know, I can't feel a thing." said Ross. He pushed the batarian off with a quick burst of biotic energy and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to his knees, groaning in pain, as Ross was about to return the favor of breaking the batarian's arm, until.

"Freeze" Called out a females' voice. Ross turned around to see Shepard, her squad of soldiers, and Alex approaching them from the opposite end of the hallway. Ross was overjoyed to see Shepard bringing reinforcements, but that wasn't what she was thinking. She stopped about ten feet away from Ross was standing and aimed her gun at Ross, with an angry look in her eyes. "Get down on the ground, now!" she yelled. Ross wanted to say something, but he was too afraid of what Shepard might do if he did say something. So naturally, Ross complied with Shepards' order. Then the batarian started to get up.

"Hey four eyes, that order was meant for you too. Now get down on the ground." she ordered but he didn't listen. As he passed Ross, the latter noticed that the batarian was reaching for something holstered on his back.

"*chuckles* Sorry, but I have no intention to surrender to a human" Quick like a bunny, the batarian pulled out a rocket launcher and aimed it straight towards Shepard, "NOW DIE!"

"NOOOOOOO" yelled an enraged Ross as biotics began to flare up again. He charged and tackled the batarian to the ground, crushing his hand. He dropped his rocket launcher to the ground, allowing Ross to kick it towards Shepard.

"See this is what I was talking about earlier. This was the type of situation I was hoping that you would try to avoid, but sadly you didn't. And I was gonna let you win, but sadly that offer has expired." said Ross as he grabbed the batarian by the neck,lifting him off of his feet.

"Drop the batarian, NOW!" yelled SHepard.

"...No" he said clutching the batarians' head, "This guy doesn't deserve to live." Ross's biotics began to flare up again, but this time his eyes turned completely pitch black. Shepard tried to approach him, but Ross pushed her away. Ross cracked his neck, took a deep breath and said: "EMBRACE THE GALAXY'S DARKNESS!" Ross's Biotic aura began to surround the batarian, creating a mist of shadows around him. The batarian began to convulse and shake around and bleed out of his nose and his eyes. Ross let go of his neck and dropped him to the ground. He squirmed on the ground for a few minutes, then he just stopped. Ross turned around to face SHepard, who still had her gun trained on him. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't let hi-" Ross's biotics disappeared, his eyes reverted back to their normal state. Then… he just collapsed.

**Somewhere Else**

An image of SHepard rushing over to an unconscious Ross lit up the floor as three figure sat around it, forming a triangle.

"_That is an impressive first run. Honestly, I didn't think the kid would be able to survive."_

"_Well that's comforting to know that you thought our one method of salvation was about to die."_

"_Would you two shut up, I don't need to hear you two prattle on about your stupid opinions. We should just be glad that this young man is capable of using his biotics." _ The image had shifted to Shepard binding Ross's arms and carrying him away.

"_Wait, why does it look like she's arresting him? Why does it look like she's arresting him?!"_

"_Oh no, this isn't good, this is definitely NOT good. What are we going to do? If she throws him in prison, there goes our last line of defense! What the fuck are we going to do?"_

"_*sigh* Oh great. Alright I'll handle this." _A figure began to form, a man, but the shadows were so thick it was impossible to tell what he looked like.

"_Wait, where are you going?" _Then his eyes began to show, resembling two stars shimmering in the night sky.

"_CHange of plans. We're gonna have to send him somewhere else for the time being"_

"_Where exactly do you intend to send him?"_

"_Where half his new blood comes from: The Asari."_


	4. Interference

**Arcturus Station/Arcturus Stream**

The unknown young man known only as 'Ross' laid unconscious on a bed inside a cell in the System Alliance's main headquarters, battered, bruised, arms bound, one of them broken from his previous battle with the leader of a squad of batarians. Standing outside his cell stood three soldiers watching over the young lad, two guards branding assault rifles, and the soldier who arrested Ross: Commander Sam Shepard.

"Damn it, still nothing!" she cursed under her breath. For the past hour and a half, Shepard had been combing through every know network database, trying to locate any piece of information regarding the unconscious young man laying in his cell. However she had no luck in doing so. SHe had checked known birth records, dental records, biometrics, everything, but couldn't find one thing, and the harder she look, the angrier she got, "Widen the search parameters, go beyond the scope of human databases" She said into her omni-tool. She looked away from her omni-tool to look at Ross, who still laid unconscious. The recent events of the Skyllian Blitz are still burned are still burned into her head, the hours and hours she and her team had spent fighting off the invading batarians, but all she could focus on was that image of Ross killing that batarian.

"'_EMBRACE THE GALAXY'S DARKNESS'"_, the way he said it, it didn't sound entirely human." she whispered to herself, when she heard her omni-tool beeping. She pulled up the screen again, hoping to discover something about the young man, but alas, it came up negative, "DAMN IT!" she yelled.

"Everything alright SHepard?" asked a voice. Shepard looked up from her omni-tool and noticed someone standing in front of her. Standing in front of her was an elderly gentleman, wearing an Alliance Admiral uniform, with a scar going down the right side of his face.

"Admiral Hackett!" said Shepard, jumping out of her seat to shake the man's hand, "Good to see your sir."

"Good to see you too SHepard" he said

"Are you here to ask me about the Skyllian Blitz? Because if so i've told everything I knew to the Brass. Well, almost everything." she said.

"Are you referring to him?" asked Hackett, turning his head towards the unconscious young man lying in his cell.

"I suppose you've heard about his unique abilities?" she asked.

"Exactly. Based on what they've heard from your report, some of the higher ups wanted to know what the full extent of his abilities are. If they meet up to their standards, they believe that with the proper training, he could become a great asset of the Alliance."

"Wait, the Alliance wants to …...'train' him?" asked Shepard, " I thought the plan was to investigate into his background to see if there was anything that could give us a link as to where his biotics came from."

"Well judging by the look on your face, that doesn't seem to be going well." he said

"No kidding" said Shepard raising her arm to show Hackett the screen on her omni-tool, "We ran his prints through AFIS, but no match. Then we we ran the DNA from his blood. Still nothing. Then we went through facial recognition, biometrics, we even widened the search parameters throughout every known database, and yet we still couldn't find ANYTHING. It's as if he didn't exist until a couple days ago." said Shepard.

"Either that's true, or someone's going to great lengths to erase any trace of this young man." said Hackett.

"Well hopefully we'll turn something up so-" she said before being interrupted by someone bumping into her as the two walked through the hall, "Oh sorry".

"Oh it's fine Shepard" said the figure, turning to to face her. Shepard turned to face the figure, but only managed to catch a quick glimpse of his face, more specifically, his eyes. They rather...unusual, they looked as though they were stars locked inside of two crystal balls. Suddenly a door hisses open, and the next thing she knew, SHepard was knocked onto the floor, with someone crying out.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, i'm so sorry Shepard." said a female voice. Shepard looked up to notice Alex was standing in front of her along with…..herself.

"Ok I think I hit my head when I fell cause now i'm seeing two of you Alex" she said.

"Well of course there's two of us" said Alex helping Shepard to her feet, "She's my twin" Shepard looked at her, surprised to hear that.

"Oh, oh my god. I mean I knew that you had a sister but I didn't think that she was your exact twin." she said.

"Well" said the twin, "We're not exactly alike. Alex here is a lez."

"A lez?" asked Shepard, apparently she doesn't get slang, and this is coming from someone who ran with a street gang until she was 18.

"She's gay. You know a bean flicker, rug muncher, a-" she said before Alex slammed her hand over her sister's mouth.

"Sally, if you don't shut up right now i'm gonna take your face and shove it up your ass. Pardon my language Admiral Hackett." said Alex, who took no offense to it.

"Shepard this is Sally Paxton. And I see that you've already met her sister Alex" said Hackett, pointing his hand to an now red faced Alex.

""Nice to meet you" said Shepard, reaching out to shake Sally's hand, "What brings you two to Arcturus Station?"

"Well Alex is here to examine your 'prisoner', Shepard. I'm here to make sure that she doesn't hurt herself doing it." said Sally.

"What she means to say is that i'm here to study Ross. The Alliance finds him very interesting" said Alex

"So i've heard."

"Shepard, these two here are two of the most exceptional recruits the Alliance has ever seen. Sally here is extremely proficient with tech, managed to repair a damaged FTL drive and managed to cut down the amount of dark energy required to get it to work. Alex is adept in combat, she's even managed to beat two of the Alliance's best combat trainer', and they've had years of experience." said Hackett

"Wow" said an overwhelmed SHepard, "You two sound incredibly smart."

"Really?" asked Sally in a sweet tone, "Thanks SHepard" Alex quickly took notice of this, which was obvious by the way her eyes widened.

"Wow Sally, this is a rare occasion. You actually look pretty happy." said Alex, poking her sister's side, causing Sally to grab and twist it. But seriously, wouldn't you be if one of the greatest soldiers in the galaxy gave you a compliment.

"Shut up Alex. Anyway, where is this guy Alex's here to examine? I wanna see if he actually has black and gold eyes." 

"No you don't Sally." said Shepard, "Based on an observation I made a couple of days ago, if you see this guy with his eyes lit up, you better run." Sally was about to reply when suddenly, the sound of an explosion went off and the station's alarms began to go off.

"What was that?" asked Hackett

"I don't know, it sounds like it was coming from down the hall." said Alex, "Oh crap, he's trying to escape."

"No that's impossible, those cuffs I placed onto him prevent him from using his biotics. THere's no way he could-" That's when it hit her: That guy that bumped into her before, the one with the starry eyes, he was heading towards Ross's cell. Shepard reached for her pistol and armed it.

"Alex, Sally I know this is sudden, but I need you two to get Admiral Hackett out of here," said Shepard, running toward the source of the explosion, "NOW" that time she said it in a sharp tone. With Shepard's voice ringing in their ears, Alex and Sally escorted Admiral Hackett as far away from the scene as possible. THe halls quickly filled up with people running and screaming as the alarms are going off, so that didn't exactly help Shepard a lot. She pushed her way through the crowd of people who were now falling onto the ground and being trampled by the many other pairs of feet that are trying to escape immediate danger. FInally, SHepard emerged victorious and arrived at Ross's cell, only to find it empty and completely destroyed. The two guards were on lying on the ground, groaning in pain..

"Fuck, i'm too late." she cursed under her breath, approaching one of the injured men, "Hey, HEY! What the hell happened here?"

"Some guy approached the us and asked us to release your prisoner. When we told him no, he threatened us. I tried grabbing, but instead he grabbed me, twisted my arm and threw me across the room. Then George over there" he said ponting, "he started firing his weapon, but that guy managed to evade them. It's as if he was shooting the wind. Then he grabbed George's gun and shot him in the gut."

"Where did he take the kid?" asked Shepard. The injured used his remaining good hand and pointed to the door adjacent.

"He took off through there, said something about 'getting him home'." Shepard activated her omni-tool and radioed for help, that guy with the bullet in his gut wouldn't last too long unless he received immediate care. As soon as a medical team arrived, Shepard armed her gun and ran through the door.

**Unknown POV**

It's such a shame, humans are so fragile. Determined, yes, but fragile. They way those two barked orders at me, and they expected me to obey? *chuckles* Humans have so very much to learn, even though they have accomplished a lot. But even with that, none of those humans compared to the one i'm carrying in my arms. I hadn't anticipated that these humans would arrest him, and I really didn't want to interfere with the affairs of this universe, but these are desperate times.

"_Have you retrieved the human yet brother?" _my sister's thoughts echoed through my head.

"_I have, but I had to hurt a couple of people to do so. I'm surprised that these humans are panicking instead of trying to stop me."_

"_Sad isn't it, and they waste their time trying to understand something they cannot comprehend."  
_

"_Hopefully they'll learn that in time. But just incase this happens again, we might need to manipulate things even further."_

"_Are you insane!? We've already created enough of a disturbance by allowing you to to fetch this human from his captors. We cannot interfere any further than we have now."  
_

"_And if we don't, everything will be destroyed. We must do everything we can to save the Multiverse!"  
_

"Freeze! Drop the kid, NOW!" shouted a voice. I turned to face the source, the scarlet haired source. She has arrived.

"_It appears that the Shepard has arrived sister. Do we dispense with her, or should I just incapacitate her."_

"_I'd go with the latter, this story has no purpose without her. Plus without her, the Reapers cannot be defeated. Besides, she isn't much of a threat."_

"_Fair enough, this shouldn't take long." _

"Hello Shepard."

"How do you know my name, and where the hell are you taking him?" Said the Shepard, aiming her gun at me.

"I know many things Shepard.I can tell you when a star is going to explode, or whether or not someone is going to commit a crime, blow up a buildi- *chuckles* oh why am I telling this, you're not going to believe a thing I say, let alone remember it."

"What are you talking about?" 

"What i'm saying is that I know better than you, just like how I know that this young man that I hold in my arms is important, and quite frankly i'm disturbed that you would rather lock him up than try to help him." 

"There's the possibility he's a threat to the galaxy, he killed a batarian-"

"A batarian that was trying to kidnap one of your fellow squad members. She would've been forced into slavery if it weren't for him, yet you would still lock him up?"

"How the hell did you know about that, you weren't there?" Simple minded human, still she cannot grasped the concept that she is unequipped to understand what is happening.

"I've wasted enough of my breath on you Shepard. I'll be taking my leave, and i'm taking him with me." As I started to walk away, I heard the Shepard running towards me. Just as she was about to reach me, I turned to raise my hand and lifted her up into the air, "You stand no chance in trying to beat me Shepard, I wouldn't even bother" With a quick flick of my wrist, I tossed the Shepard into the wall, instantly knocking her out, "A minor head injury, that should make you forget anything you saw here today." I said, before my body disappeared into thin air along with Ross.

_Do not interfere with things you are not equipped to deal with Shepard_

**Writer's Notes-I can't wait to see how many people get pissed at me for writing this chapter.**

**Alex-Oh come on Ross, no one's gonna get butt hurt by reading this part of the story, you're overreacting.**

**Sally-I wouldn't be so sure of that sis. Some people can get pretty snobby over how some stories are written, especially after you decide rewrite an entire story from scratch.**

**Alex- *points at Ross* HA Burn, *gets punched in the face***

**Ross-I swear to god you two drive me crazy, almost as much as Jen does.**

**Jen-Luckily it's the good type of crazy.**

**Alex-...wait when did she get here?**

**Ross-She's always been here…..ALWAYS! e_0**

**Jen-Not only that but Ross gave me control over how I write you two.**

**Sally and Alex-*turns to Ross* YOU DID WHAT?!**

**Ross-Yeah we talked about this, in fact Jen wrote about that in one of The Steel Beast chapters.**

**Jen-This is true, look it up. I can't wait for the viewers to read about the dirty stuff that i'm gonna have Alex and Miranda do.**

**Alex-*blushes* As fun and *shivers with delight* overwhelming as that sounds, i'm still gonna kick Ross's ass for for doing that without clearing it with me first.**

**Ross- *bolts out, leaving a message* **_**Until Next Time, BYE BYE :)**_

_**P.S Please don't kill me, I have so much to live for.**_


	5. Thessia

**Ross's POv**

What the hell just happened? One moment i'm staring down the end of a pistol, then everything goes black. The next thing I know, i'm waking up to the sound of a heart monitor beeping and I find myself lying in a bed, A REAL BED!. Last time I checked the bed I was lying on was made out of rock. Now I feel like i'm on a cloud...haven't felt this comfortable in a while, usually i'd be sleeping on an air mattress trying to make it work,but that always ends the same way, especially on Tuesday nights, but I won't go into that right now. THe room I found myself in was huge, with at least 12 twelve beds arranged in two rows, most of them being uninhabited except for the one I was in. The place was also littered with a shit ton of monitors and devices.

"Where the hell am I?" I said to myself, clutching my arm as I struggled to pick myself up from my bed, but for some reason my arm was burning with pain, and to be honest I think I should've picked up on that when I saw that it was in a sling….. I think my head might have been damaged while I was unconscious. Finally, I managed to will myself to my feet, and made my way to the big ass window across the room. Clearly by observation alone I could tell that I wasn't on Elysium anymore. The buildings outside were definitely of higher tech and of different design, although I can't tell what type though, I never exactly paid any attention to who built what.

"What the hell? How the hell did I get here?"

"_You over exerted yourself human."_ I whip around to see someone standing behind me, and he didn't exactly look happy with, as If I did something wrong. He was wearing something over his face so I couldn't identify him, although I did manage to make out one feature: his eyes. They looked like two shimmering windows that peered out into an endless void of stars, like he has two entire galaxies within his own eyes.

"Who the Hell are you?" I asked.

"WHo I am isn't important," said the stranger, "What's important is that you nearly got yourself killed. What the hell were you thinking?"

"How? The last thing I remember was being held at gunpoint by the batarians on Elysium, then I woke up here. Do you know what happened?"

"*sigh* Questions, question, so many questions you humans ask. YEs human, I do know. See when you were about to be killed by the batarian, your biotics started to kick in. Apparently, you weren't aware of this because your mind was easily overwhelmed by the amount of energy your brain requires to activate them. Clearly, you're in no condition to fully utilize your new found powers, but that was always the case, even before we placed you on Elysium."

"Wait, you sent me to Elysium?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Well the plan originally was to place you within the ranks of your fellow humans. Me and my associates believed that you would be much safer among your own race. We believed that they would with your biotic abilities. Apparently, we were wrong, and they nearly locked you up." Somehow that doesn't shock me, since the past few days have been filled with someone either trying to kill me, or imprison me.

"You seriously expected to just accept me? Even though there isn't any shred of information in any known data banks throughout the galaxy?" 

"...Well in hindsight, it may not have been the best decision"

"Look, why the hell am I here in the first place. I'm supposed to be dead. DEAD. I got shot, five times in the chest. I bled out, then the next thing I knew I wake up here, in the universe of one of the video games I LOVE to play. Now don't get me wrong, I'm happy that I got to meet Commander Shepard, but none of this makes any sense. Also, how the hell did I break my arm?"

"Ok human, i'll indulge you. You've heard of the Multiverse Theory correct?"

"A little bit, all I know is that because of that theory, there are multiple universes that co-exist with ours on a parallel dimensional plane."

"That's an oversimplification of the subject, but basically yes. But the thing about it is that the multiverse is actually living thing, but not like you "fleshies", it's like me." Fleshies, is that even a real word?

"What the hell are you exactly? Just glancing at you it's obvious that you're not human."

"Oh are you referring to these pretty beauties?" he asked pointing to his eyes, "These are an Omniverser's most distinctive physical feature."

"A what?"

"Omniverser, omniscient beings who travel from universe to universe in order to learn how each universe ticks."

"I didn't know that the multiverse had it's own people. That's pretty awesome. WHat's it like, visiting all those other universe."

"Incredible. There are so many things that people can do differently. We build different things, talk differently, and the philosophy. Theses people can explain things in a million different ways, and surprisingly, they don't kill each other over different ideals, unlike your universe. Yours is the most violent one i've seen in a long time. Stuff like that is why we need to protect the Multiverse."

"Protect it from what?" I asked, but before he could answer, he froze up and slapped his hand against his mouth. Not only that, the color of his eyes had changed too, before they were blue, but now they were yellow, "Protect it from what?"

"...I've said too much already" he said in a stifled tone "I think I should be going now" 

"Oh hell no" I said charging towards him, but at least second, he disappeared in a flash, "Where did you go?"

"Yoohoo, over here" he called, I turned around and found him sitting on one of the empty beds, "You know for a guy who got straight A's in high school, you're kinda dumb."

"Wait, but you were-how did you."

"How do you think Omniversers travel from universe to universe? We don't don't have true physical forms, we project astral images of ourselves that act on this physical plane so we may communicate with others, so charging me head on won't do you any good." he said in a cocky tone, "You really should've given that some thought"

"_Oh, you're awake?" _*gasp* Someone must've heard our conversation.

"*chuckles* guess it's my cue to leave. We'll speak again real soon . Until then ta ta."

"Hey wait-", but it was too late,the mysterious Omniverser disappeared before I could even ask him what the hell happened to my arm. That's when I heard the door open, and a woman shriek.

"Oh, oh my goddess," I turned towards the door and saw that the woman who walked in was an Asari, dressed in what I believed was a nurse's outfit. Wait a minute, why is she blushing, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were still getting dressed" Oh my god, I hadn't even noticed…I was completely naked. The next thing that came out of my mouth was a blood curdling scream.

**10 Minutes Later, Hospital on Thessia, Ross's POV**

So here I was: On Thessia, having no recollection of the events leading up to this, and being examined by an Asari nurse, and a very, very, very gorgeous Asari nurse at that. Baby blue skin, large breasts,, tiny waist with wide hips, and eyes green as an emerald. Usually I don't stare at women, not because I wasn't interested no, but out of respect. But something about this Asari

"Hello? Anyone in there?" said the Asari nurse.

"I'm sorry what?"

"*giggles* Off in your own world I see. I was asking if your arm was giving you any trouble"

"oh, um" I hesitated, "Yeah a little bit, but not as much as before. Why? How bad was it?"

"Really bad" the nurse said hastily. She pulled out a folder and handed me a couple of X-rays of my arm, "Both your radius and Ulna have sustained heavy compound fractures, while your humerus has been broken into several different pieces. Luckily we managed get you patched up before any of the shards of bone reached one of your major veins."

"Oh that's good, thanks ummmmm…."

" Oh my name is Jen. Jen'kous T'pelis"

"Nice to meet you Jen, I'm Ross, Human, just so you know" I said Jokingly

"Oh really, you're a human? How did I not see it, I mean it's so obvious now." she retorted, "Although it is unusual to find a human passed out in a fountain near the Temple of Athame."

"I was where now?" Oh dear god, what else did I do?"

"By the Goddess, you are basically the hot topic of every single major news outlet throughout the galaxy. Just here it: _Drunk Human Crash lands Asari homeworld, Passes out in Fountain." _That's the worse title i've ever heard. I wasn't drink, " So what'd you drink?"

"I didn't Drink anything! I passed out because I over used my biotics" I said angrily.

"Biotica? Honey, we did a blood work exam on you, there were no signs of Element Zero in your blood. You're not a Biotic"

"OH really?" The second Jen'kous saw my remaining good hand light up with black and gold biotic energy, her jaw dropped, "Yeah, I didn't expect this myself. To be honest, i'm not entirely sure how to use my these". Jen'kous didn't say anything else, she just….stared, as if the biotic energy had her transfixed in her gazed. The out of nowhere he grabbed my hand and yanked it closer to her face, "Uhh mind telling me what this is about."

"So it's true, the doctors weren't wrong. Your a natural biotic" she said finally.

"Umm ok see i'm kinda at a loss here. Why is that so important?"

"Are you kidding me?!" she said grabbing and pulling me closer to her, "Do you literally know nothing about your own race?" I simply shrugged, i'm having a hard time remembering stuff for some reasons, "As far as I know, hell, as far as anyone of the other races know, there is no such thing as a natural human biotic. ONly Asari, like myself, are natural biotics."

"Really?" That's interesting, looks like that Omniverser left some information out on my new abilities, "That's quite a shock. And you said something about some of your doctors being wrong?"

"It's all in the file, keep looking" As I flipped through the contents of the file, I saw page after page of one test after another, all of them apparently trying to test the limits of my mind. They did PET scans, Neuroimaging, and some other kind of test I couldn't even pronounce, which is fine with me because I probably wouldn't even be able to understand it. There was also this one incident report in my files.

"Oh yeah, that one." said Jen'kous, "YEah see while you were unconscious, the doctors were trying to stimulate your brain to make sure you weren't dead. It worked, but also sent two of our best doctors to the emergency wing" Oh god, I hope they're ok, and that they don't sue. "But i'm pretty sure they don't hold it against you. It's not like you intended to hurt them."

"Hopefully your government will see it that way. So when do I get to leave? I'm pretty sure the Asari government eager to get me off their planet *laughs*"

"*laughs* ahhhh, yeah you're going anywhere."

"*scoffs* Ummm, yes I am" I said confidently

"Umm no," Jen'kous said, binding my arms, "You won't be leaving this planet anytime soon. In fact, i've been instructed to take you to the Matriarchs. They have a few questions for you. Now get up" She hissed, and forced me to my feet, "Start moving" Given my current state, I didn't have much choice, so I started walking towards the door. Jen'kous shoved me into the hallway and dragged me down to an elevator at the end of the hallway, and out the front door. Two armed Asari soldiers were waiting outside next to a shuttle waiting to take off.

"This is him?" asked one of the Asari soldiers

"Yeah, I thought he was a bit bigger to, but yeah this is him." Jen'kous responded

"Hey, i'm right here!" I yelled/

"Shut up you" One of the Asari soldiers just smacked me in the face with the back of her hand, "Get in the shuttle, the Matriarchs are waiting for you."

"*Groans* what the hell is this about? What do the Matriarchs want from me?"

"We'll fill you in once we reach the Asari Republic headquarters. Hopefully they'll go easy on you. You look too cute to to be killed" Be killed? Oh shit not again"

**AN hour later, the Asari Republic main headquarters**

"According to recent inquiries, there is not a shred of information on you in any of the known databases across the galaxy." said Jen'kous as she and the two soldiers escorted me into the building, "Technically speaking that means you're not human. However that also means that you aren't an Asari." 

"Now legally, we're not allowed to keep someone on planet who's not registered within our databases, so three of our best Matriarchs have been discussing whether or not to have you register to become a citizen, hand you over to the proper authorities, or kill you" said one of the soldiers

"So if they're thinking of killing me, why have me nursed back to health?" I asked.

"When they heard that you were a natural biotic, they decided have you fully recovered so that they may see a full demonstration of your abilities." said the other as we entered the building. Inside there were Asari rushing from room to room, which were filled with philosophical debates, "Welcome to the heart of Asari culture human. You should be impressed, no human has ever stepped foot in this building" Suddenly, everyone in the building stopped what they were doing and gazed in my direction.

"Why are they all staring at me?" I asked.

"They're just realizing that you're a human. And before you ask, it's because your aura is different." She said, pushing her way through the now silent crowd, "Alright people move aside, move aside, need to get through" As we walked towards the central chamber, I could hear some of the other Asari whispering to each other

"BY the goddess, what's a human doing here?" 

"Maybe he's a bargaining chip?"

"I don't think so, something about this one is different. He seems…..normal" What the hell did that one mean about normal? I didn't have time to think about it, cause the next thing I knew, I was being sat down in front of three tall voluptuous figures hovering above.

"Thank you Jen'kous, you are dismissed very familiar voice.

"Thank You Matriarch heard her girls, let's move" Wait a minute, did she just say…..

"So, some of our doctors claim that you might be a natural biotic. Is that correct?" I looked up, and to my shock, one the Matriarchs standing over me was the mother of the future Shadow Broker, one of the most powerful biotics in the known galaxy, and future second in command to Saren in his bid to summon the Reapers, Matriarch Benezia.

"Umm yes ma'am, I believe that's the case. I- I'm not entirely sure though, i've only recently discovered my newfound abilities." I know that this is a serious situation, but I just can't get over the fact that i'm talking to Matriarch Benezia! Oooooo nothing can ruin this moment. Benezia came closer to me and began to examine me from head to toe, probably to see any signs of biotic implantation or something else that could cause my biotic abilities.

"Hmm, no signs of alteration to your person, plus the blood samples provided by the doctor prove that you haven't been exposed to Element Eezo, and that you don't have an amp." she said rustling hand through my hair, "You do seem like a natural biotic. Although…"

"Don't tell me you expect him to fight you" said one of the other Matriarchs, "We're not even sure this-this BOY can last a minute in a fight with an infant." 

"Don't kick the boy before he has a chance Talme. This could be a blessing for him. He could be the first of his race to actually experience a truly enlightening culture, rather than stew with those overgrown apes of his over at that blue marble of his."

"Talme, Samest hush! I will decide if he is worthy, not you." said Benezia. Frankly she sounds even scarier than she does in the game," Human, do you think you're worthy of becoming a part of our society?"

"I believe so yeah" I whispered, "I'm not exactly sure why you would want a human living on your planet." Benezia narrowed her eyes, and before I knew it, her hands were coated in blue biotic energy and she's sending me flying across the room, "Ahh, what the hell was that?"

"Your are an unknown entity, an anomaly if you will. No one knows that you exist, therefore no one would miss you if you were to be killed. So I offer you a choice: Fight and prove that you're worthy of becoming an Asari, or die."

"SHe's right boy" said the Asari Matriarch dubbed Talme, "We have have no quarrels with killing you. As far as we know, you're an enemy working to hurt our home. Prove that you aren't"

"can you do that?" said Salmest. Suddenly, almost as if it sensed my situation, my biotics began to flare up, engulfing my body in that same black and gold aura I saw before on Elysium.

"I'm not entirely sure. I've never fought anyone before, I don't think i'll be able to fight you. But I do know this" I said rising to my feet, ripping off my sling, my arm completely fully healed, "... I don't want to die. So if this is what I must do to live, So be it"

"So you can speak words human, let's see how well you are backing that up" said Benezia.

"Gladly!" I shouted, "Because this is the time i'm going to hear someone threaten my life" Images of Detective Beck, Olivia and that entire police department began to flood into my head, "And if it happens again, then I will strike them down where they stand. WITHOUT MERCY!" That was the last time I let my words speak for me. My bite became worse than my bark, and for the first time in y entire life, I truly felt happy. M old life is gone, nothing is going to change that, so I might as well suck it up, deal with what happened, and knock the blue off of this future Asari Bitch!

**Writer's Notes-Sorry this chapter took so long, i've been, dealing with some..personal issues, so I haven't had much time to write. But i'm still gonna try to update regularly, so don't worry about that. I'm not going anywhere Hopefully so far, this version of the story is much better than the first, but only time will tell. So until next time BYE BYE :)**


	6. I'm An ASARI!

The air grew thin, biotic energy swirled around both my and Matriarch Benezia's bodies as we collided, knocking anyone in the room to the ground with extreme force. We were both neck at neck, neither of us showing any signs of letting up, which very much surprised me. I didn't think I'd be able to go head-to-head against a Matriarch, but somehow I managed to keep up. She was initially impressed.

"Impressive human, your power is on par with mine. Your biotics are almost as strong as an Ardat-Yakshi"

"THanks, it'd be nice to be an Ardat-Yakshi only you know without the risk of killing someone during bonding" Now that she was shocked to hear, as well as every Asari watching us fight, which was pretty much obvious from the large amount of gasps coming from every corner of the room.

"Well, there's a surprise. Not a lot of humans would bother to learn something about other alien cultures_"_

"*chuckles* well here's another surprise, it comes in the form of a riddle: have a nice flight."

"Have a nice flight? I- I don't understand, is that supposed to-" right in the middle of her sentence, I blindside her by hitting her with a Throw, sending her flying into the wall, stunning everyone in the room.

"Get it? 'Have a nice flight', it's an old human saying, and it is hilarious" *laughs* Oh my god, I can't believe I managed to pull that off. Aaaannnnnnddddd then my good mood shortly passed, because Matriarch Benezia got up from the grow and dusted herself off like it was nothing.

"That was pathetic human." See, like nothing. It looks like my attack was nothing more than a teddy bear's punch. " I thought you had more power than that."

"Grrrr, I DO. Let me show you!" Suddenly I was full of rage. I don't know why but somewhere in my heart I had this feeling-this need- to prove to BEnezia that I was strong enough to survive. I'm not sure she'll go through on her promise to kill me should I fail to meet her standards, but I don't think I'm in a position to doubt the power of an Asari Matriarch.

"Well human, i'm waiting on you now." Huh, oh right, we were still fighting, guess I dozed off in my mind again.

"_Geez, you'd think you've learned how to stop doing that by now" _…..Ummm just what the hell was that? "_Oh and also you may want to look in front of you"_

"Wait wha-" Too late, and because of that, I got hit in the face with a full on Reave courtesy of Matriarch Benezia. I did not know she could do that. "GAHHHH, OH GOD WHAT IS THIS?! WHY?" Every part of my body started screaming out in pain: My head, eyes, arms and legs, EVERYTHING! I tried to summon the strength to get back up, couldn't withstand the pain.

"So I believe that this is your first time experiencing a Reave human" Gee I don't know, maybe the pained look on my face and throbbing and twitching body gave it away. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Now get up." She slowly began to raise her hand, and with it, me, into the air. "This is how you Throw human." I think you know where she's going with this. SHe threw me halfway across the room, with my back sliding across the floor, taking a bit of my skin off with it, which combined with the pain from the Reave only made it worse. Afterwards, the Reave finally wore off, but I still had a hard time getting to my feet.

"_Doesn't look like you're doing so well Ross. It's only been a few minutes and you're already having a hard time standing up on your feet, and that back rub isn't exactly helping" _And just what the hell is that? Why am I hearing a voice in my head? Am I going insane, "_No you are not. Look, I can't explain it right now, but i'm an ally….sort of."_

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You shouldn't waste time talking to yourself human. It's very distracting." Eee, BEnezia is charging right towards me in full biotic fury, ramming herself into my gut and sending me into the wall.

"_Oh shit, even I felt that"_ I tried responding to that voice, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a spurt of blood, "_Mmmm that bad huh? Well I guess a Biotic Charge attack would cause that sort of effect on someone like you." _Oh fuck you

"I have to say human, I'm unimpressed." Benezia was now standing over me, with disappointment in mind, "You seemed to have shown promise before, but maybe it was just a fluke." Damnit , if I don't get up, she's gonna kill me.

"_*sigh* Guess I gotta take over again." _Huh?

"Looks like this is the end for you. Sorry it had to turn out this way." I was sure I was dead as soon as she swung he biotic fist at me, but then I grabbed her fist, stopping her attack dead in it's tracks. But….I didn't do that, or at least I don't think I did. I mean I know that my body made the move, but I didn't do it of my own will.

"_My turn, squid head. Let's see how she handles this shockwave."_ My body became clouded in the black and gold aura again, except it was more black with barely any gold, and it seemed a little crazier than before. Almost unstable. Suddenly my fist slammed onto the ground, and set off a shockwave in all directions, pushing Benezia away from me.

"How did I do that?"

"_You didn't do it, I did." _Out of the shadows of my biotics, I saw something forming, something with the appearance of a human. "What the-"

"_Shh, do not say anything. The others cannot hear me, only you."_

"Sneak attack Human? How cowardly!' SHit, Benezia was back on her feet, and heading straight towards me.

"Oh shit!"

"_Let me take over" _ Just as BEnezia was about to slam into me again, my arm, against my will, caught her before she could do the deed. The rest of my body began to follow suit, blasting Benezia off of her feet. Benezia quickly got back up to her feet, and hit me with a Lash, pulling me towards and over her. Luckily my reactions were just as fast(well, my body's reactions were at least) and I broke through easily, and came crashing to the ground , sending my fits into the floor causing a powerful Nova. _How the hell am I doing this? _ I asked myself. What I also want to know is how the hell my attacks are actually affecting her now. Before they barely made a dent, now: Benezia wasn't happy to be wiping blood off of her face.

"Eeee! She looks mad" I said.

"_Well of course she looks mad, you made her bleed." _That was you!

"_No, this was me"_ Oh crap, there it goes again. My body begins to move against my will again, and hits Matriarch Benezia with a Stasis. I charged towards her ready to strike, but she breaks through the Stasis and matches my attack with her own.

"Enough back and forth human. Fight me face to face" I didn't expect her say that, and I surely didn't expect Benezia to knee me in the gut and hit me with a roundhouse kick. For a nearly 1000 year old Asari, she still has some kick, pun intended. I quickly recovered from the blow and retaliated with a flurry of biotic punches. She blocked most of them, but I managed to punch her in the stomach, making her lose balance and allowing me to tackle her to the ground. She was about to hit her in the head, but she teleported 5 feet away from me, grabbed me by my leg, picked me up and slammed me to the floor. I've never seen her fight this fiercely, guess that's one difference between the game and real life. She tried to land a killing blow by striking my head, but I pushed her away, picked her up and use a Slam to send her into the ground. I thought I was good for another Biotic Charge, but then my body started to feel very heavy.

"Huff, huff,huff, wha- what's wrong…. with my body." My vision started to blur again, and my breathing became very heavy. I heard something drip, and looked down and saw a pool of blood forming beneath my bare foot. At first, I thought the blood came from Benezia, but then I saw a drop blood fall from my nose. I wiped my nose and saw that purple blood was oozing from it. "What...the fuck?"

"is that….purple blood?" Benezia asked me as she approached me. I tried backing up, but I began to stumble and fall. THen everything became shapes, then shadows, then I lost consciousness.

…

"_Wake up." _W-what?

"_Wake UP!" _I don't think I can.

"_GET UP ROSS BEFORE I SLAP YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD!" _My eyes snap open, and I found myself surrounded by a gray fog. IT seems to go on for miles.

"Where the hell am I now?" I asked

"_We're inside your head. Your mind was on the verge of snapping due to the overuse of your biotics, so your consciousness here to heal." _ There's that voice again, but where's it coming from?

"But if this is my mind, why is so foggy in here? I thought a person's mind was supposed to be filled with past memories" 

"_I cannot answer that. But if I had to guess you seem to be missing some of your memories." _I can't be missing memories. Wait, unless:

_Flashback( CH 2)_

"_Besides shouldn't you know more about the galaxy than me?'_

"_Hey I can't recall anything that happened to me in the last 24 hours."_ What if I'm wrong? What if it wasn't 24 hours since I arrived in this universe? Jesus that's scary. I could've missed a lot more than I thought, which could explain the Asari blood in my body.

"This is getting even more confusing by the day" I said.

"_And I believe it's only going to get even more confusing down the line Ross, I can guarantee you that. But right now you must return to the waking world. It seems that someone wishes to speak with you."_

"*Grunts* forget about them, what I want to know is just who the hell you are and how you know all of this?" I demanded, "Are you the shadow that I saw in my biotic aura?"

"_I cannot reveal that to you yet. In time, you will learn who I am, but learn to survive in this new world in order to do so,as your existence is tied to mine. Farewell for Ross"_

"Hey wait don't go!" But the voice had already faded, and my eyes snap awake again, and I find myself back in my hospital room on Thessia, only this time I have a splitting headache. I wonder if this is what all my experiences using biotics are gonna end in.

"So you've awakened?" Benezia was standing by my side, alongside a nurse who was working on a monitor, "You gave us quite a scare when you started to bleed from your eyes." she said in a calm, comforting manner.

"I was bleeding that badly? Shit, Guess I don't exactly know my own limits do I?" I said rubbing head, but something felt off. I looked up to see my head had a bunch of these nodes attached to my head, which in turn were attached to this gigantic machine. Guess I know what that monitor that nurse is using was for.

"It seems your suspicions about him were true Matriarch Benezia" said the nurse.

"I see. May I have a word with him alone? just for a moment?" asked Benezia.

"Of course Matriarch Benezia. I'll be outside if you need me" The nurse got up and walked out of the room, leaving just the two us.

"Ross is it?" she asked, and I responded with a nod, " Well Ross, first off i'd like to apologize for putting you through that previous ordeal. I just had to be sure that my theory about you was correct, and apparently I was correct"

"What theory? Does it have something to do with these weird biotics?" I asked.

"Yes. Like you've been told before, you're a natural biotic, which is something is utterly impossible, considering that you're a human. Some of our scientists were skeptical about the idea, so I had them run tests on you."

"I'm guessing you didn't find any traces of element eezo in my system did you?"

"Not one, and you show no signs of implantation, so we had to conclude you were a natural. However, it still didn't make sense, until you fell unconscious during our fight, as you started to bleed purple blood."

"Ah-ah- Um I'm sorry I think I must've misheard you. It almost sounded like you said I was bleeding purple blood."

"Yes, I do sound skeptical, but if you don't believe me, check for yourself." she said pointing to my arm. Apparently I still had an unhealed cut on my arm. I squeezed and to my horror, the blood oozing from my wound was purple.

"What the-no this doesn't make sense. How is this possible?"

"THat's what I asked myself, so we ran one last test, this time on your genetic code. Certain sequences in the pattern of half of the strands of your DNA don't match with a normal human. These sequences are either mutations, or the result of genetic modification, which in turn was able to create someone such as you."

"What are you saying?" I asked

"what i'm saying human is that technically, You're an Asari."

**Writer's Notes- I'm SORRY I'M SORRY, FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME I'M SO SORRY. I know I haven't posted in a while, and I apologize for that. Apparently my computer is deciding to crap out on me so I had to send it to computer repair store to get it fix. Plus since I'y finishing preparing for college, and a few other personal matters I can't go into right now. Please forgive me everyone. I'll try to update sooner than later.**


	7. The Choice

**Right Where We Left Off, Ross's POV**

"An Asari? As in the race that you belong to Asari? Not some kind of pseudo form or honorary member of your race, but as sharing the same type of DNA and genetic coding of an Asari?" I panicked, you would be too. I don't even know how long it's been since I got here, but since then i've been shot, beaten up, knocked unconscious quite a few times, OH, and just discovered that not only do I have extraordinary biotic abilities, but i'm also part of an all female race of aliens. Actually that last one doesn't sound as bad as you would think. But everything else, definitely so! I just wish I could remember what the hell happened

"Trust me Ross, this is just as hard for me to accept. I'm quite shocked that your government hasn't figured this out themselves." she said

"You're telling me. I wish I can help explain this to you Benezia, but I cannot for the life of me even remember how I ended up on Thessia, let alone how my genetic code matches that of an Asari. But….." I hesitated

"But what?" MY mind flashes back to when that girl, Alex I think her name was, was pointing that gun at me the moment she saw my gun shot wounds had completely vanished.

"It may be fragments, but I can tell you this: As soon as some of the Alliance soldiers saw what I was capable of, they all pointed their guns at me." I said with disdain.

"They threatened to kill you?" she asked. I nodded, "*sighs* humans. They'd rather act on impulse rather than give anything any sense of rational thought. And they wonder why they haven't earned a spot on the Council yet."

"Well honestly, I kinda agree with you on that one, but impulsiveness isn't as destructive as you you think, especially when it comes to humans." Unless Shepard decides to blow up the Council and solidify human control over the Citadel. That will pretty much confirm every alien race's opinion of humans.

"Yet look where that has led you now. They tried to kill you because you were different, because you seemed like a threat, which based on that fact that you don't show up in any major database anywhere in the galaxy, that may be the case." 

"But i'm not a threat. Ok, maybe I don't know how to control my biotic abilities quite well as the next person, but if I did I wouldn't use them to do any harm."

"Calm down Ross" she said, " I believe you"

"Y-you do?" I asked, "Don't get me wrong, I'm overjoyed to hear you say that. It's just, well what i've been through, I figured no one would believe anything I said."

"Believe it or not young man, not everyone race in the galaxy acts the way you humans do. Well, not humans like you, just humans in general." KInda figured that. It's pretty obvious that no other human in the galaxy has Asari DNA, "That being said, it would be unwise to send someone which such potential such as yourself back to your own homeworld, especially if you never really lived on Earth" Where is she getting at with this? "With the Alliance having very little information of you to go on, they'll probably be devoting a lot of time and effort in order to find you. Now before that happens, you'll need to be registered within a database within a database somewhere in the galaxy"

"But that's the problem: I'm NOT registered anywhere! And if what you're saying is true, then the Alliance has already gotten started in compiling with little they know about me and issue an immediate order to have me captured and questioned!" I know it's a pretty far off guess, but think about it: Would you let someone with extremely powerful biotic abilities with no connection to anyone running around? No, I didn't think so.

"Don't worry about that, we've taken care of that with no problem" she said.

"What?" I asked surprisingly

"As we speak, all the information that we've gathered on you while you were unconscious- Blood type, height, weight, eye color, all except your name- are being entered into our system's database. We've also constructed a story should anyone discover you living here on Thessia: You were found, abandoned as a baby on the Citadel, and taken by two of our kind and brought back to Thessia-"

"Question?"

"Yes" she asked

"Why would two Asari find and take in a human baby? That doesn't make any sense." I said

"Why don't you let me worry about the details, young man" she said bringing her face closer to mine, "and you just worry about making sure you stick to your story. Otherwise, you'll end up dead." *gulps* That face she makes when she gets angry, add that to my growing list of fears, "Now, any other questions that you need answered?"

"...yeah. There's one one thing that doesn't make any sense in all this. Just why exactly are you helping me?"

"What do you mean? We're doing this to help you stay alive" I don't buy this shit. No one's this generous, especially if the people in this case happened to be of two completely different races.

"Cut the crap Matriarch Benezia, cause I don't believe a word of it. If you wanna go ahead with this plan of yours, the least you can do is be upfront with me about. I don't like being lied to, so I will ask you again: Why are you doing this?" Benezia looked a little annoyed with me, guess she doesn't like it when a plan doesn't exactly go the way she wants, "Don't get me wrong, i'll do what you want me to do, I just want to make sure that we're straight with each other. Especially if this situation leads to something more….permanent." She responded with a chuckle

"Smart, I like that human. Fine, the truth is that we want to use you to set an example."

"Example for what?" I asked.

"An example to show to the rest of your race. You see, you humans cling to this belief that you deserve a spot among the other council races. Not only that, but your race is incredibly impulsive, which is good in small doses, it shows that you have a drive to push yourselfs harder than anyone. That's dangerous." she said.

"How so?" Like I need to ask. She's probably gonna say something that refers to her fear of humanity to supercede the\Asari as leaders of the Citadel.

"If humans were to become the most dominant race in the entire galaxy, it could spell trouble for everyone else involved with them. Humans aren't ready to join the Council, and in order to make sure they know that, we need to prove to them that they need our help. And that's where you come in."

"So you plan on turning me into the poster boy for making humans subservient to you? That's insane!" I yelled. There's no way the Asari could be that manipulative, although they DID forget to mention to every other race that they had a Prothean beacon on their home planet, so I shouldn't really be expecting any surprises from them.

"It's either that, or we could send you back to Earth and you can take your chance with the Alliance, but I think we both know how that's gonna work out. And besides, we wouldn't want one of our own to get hurt. So.." she said extending her hand, "Do you accept?" Hmm let's see: Go back to Earth and face persecution from the Alliance, or join the Asari in becoming the image of what a human should be, and risk being considered a traitor to the Human race? Not exactly the type of situation i'd want to be in, but what other choice do I have. And considering the possibility that Shepard is looking for me as well, I'm not gonna take that risk by going back to Earth. I don't have any choice, so….I took her offer. I got up, took her and in mine and shook. Not sure it's the wisest decision, but it's the best one at the moment, "Good Choice human."

**Sally's POV, Alliance Central Headquarters, Vancouver.**

"Is this a joke Miss Paxton, because i'm not laughing" said the one of the members of the Council. After that whole escapade involving that mysterious biotic, the Council called Alex in to give them a full detailed report of what happened. Unfortunately for her, they don't believe a word of her story, especially the part where that guy, what was his name again, Ross?... instantly recovered from his gunshot wounds and was able to take down a squad of batarians. Thank god Shepard was there to help her out, otherwise she would've broken down into tears when she started.

"It's not a joke, I saw it. I'm the one who was treated him, I saw the gun wounds." yelled Alex.

"Councilor, she isn't making this up" said Shepard, " I witnessed first hand this guy's abilities, he's dangerous"

"Yes Commander SHepard, I'm well aware of the statement you've given to us, but the fact of the matter is that we find highly unlikely that a man capable of killing someone by inducing a brain hemorrhage. It's beyond the capabilities of even our most accomplished biotics."

"But not this one! I don't know how, but this guy's insanely powerful. If it weren't for him, I'd be a slave under some disgusting freak right now." said Alex

"Councilors, we need to go after this guy"

"But Shepard-" 

"But nothing Alex. I don't care if this guy helped you, he's a threat. The fact that he doesn't show up in any major databases is a huge red flag. Letting someone like that go loose is a crime."

"But you had your chance to stop this man Shepard, am I right?" asked another Councilor.

"I'm aware, he was able to knock me out with one shot. At least, I think" Shit, bad choice of words Shepard.

"So you're guessing now? How quaint. Alright then, I believe this meeting has reached it's concluded-Commander Shepard your request is hereby-

"Hold on there Councilor!" I said.

"What exactly do you want Miss Paxton?" he asked.

"I don't think it's wise dismiss us so easily Councilor. While I wasn't there personally, I can't say for sure that this guy doesn't exist"

"And what is your evidence to support that?"

"Look at the facts" I said, "You got an entire squadron of batarians dead, not one bullet fired from any of the soldiers guns, and evidence shows that only a biotic could have inflicted these wounds. Just because one fact seems impossible doesn't necessarily mean that everything else is false. THinking like that is dangerous as well as stupid." Got a couple of nasty looks because of that comment, but fuck it, I don't really give a shit as to what they think of me. They're just a bunch of suits with sticks up their asses.

"Even if he does exist, why should we devote precious time and energy into searching for one person?"

"Like Shepard said, it'd make us look bad if a human caused untold destruction across the galaxy. Do you really wanna take that risk Councilor?" I asked, then they started to confer with each other.

"Sis, what the hell do you think you're doing talking to the Council like that?" asked Alex with Shepard following behind.

"I wouldn't get too angry with her Alex," said Shepard, "With they way the Council acts, I wouldn't be surprised if anyone yelled at them."

"She's right Alex, but I think I should've held back a little bit more. We still need their approval to go after this Ross guy. And I hope he's as powerful as you said sis, cause I'm itching to start a fight with this guy."

"God damnit Sally, you know beating the shit out of everyone isn't as fun as you think it is." I beg to differ sis.

"Hmmm, you got spirit Sally, I like that." 

"Well that's why i'm in the N7 program Shepard, the Alliance sees me as a real go getter, able to perform any task, no matter how insane."

"Just don't let that ego of yours go to your head Sally? Pride is a deadly sin."

"Oh yeah? Well worrying about every single thing I do isn't exactly healthy either. If you wanna judge me go right ahead, just take a good look at yourself first before you do."

"Commander SHepard, Alex Paxton, step forward please." said the Female Councilor, "While we are still skeptical on the existence of this rogue biotic, the possibility of him actually showing any signs of merit, no matter how small, is something can not afford to have. Therefore, we are granting a limited of investigation into the matter. But let me tell you this right now:If your investigation shows no results, it will be immediately dismissed and that will be the end of that. NO EXCEPTIONS! Are we clear?"

"Yes, we're clear. But don't be surprised if we find something,-"

"Then you assholes are gonna feel like the biggest dumbasses in the history of humanity." I said.

"Commander Shepard, get her out of here now before we have her taken in"

"Oh boo fucking hoo, the suit is getting all pissy with me cause I said a curse. Oh the humanity, and then you."

"Damn it Sally let's go before you cause anymore trouble" said Alex grabbing me by the arm and ragging me out the door. I didn't make it easy or her though, making her life a general annoyance fills me with great pleasure. "Well Shepard, you have an idea on what we should do?"

"Not at the moment, but i'll think of something. Finding this guy is our top priority"

**As Shepard is talking to Sally and Alex, Ross is suiting up to begin his training under the Asari.**

"This guy is a danger to every living thing in the galaxy. If he's able to kill a batarian with his mind, we find him and take him down" said SHepard.

**No POV.**

Ross sits in a undisclosed location, suiting up in a skin tight commando suit of medium armor compliments of the Asari. As he slips into his suit, he recounts the events that have led him to his current situation. First he was accused of raping his ex-girlfriend and shot by her father because of it. Then he gets transported to the Mass Effect universe and discovers his unusual biotic abilities, earning the attention of the Alliance. Lastly, he finds himself suddenly on the Asari homeworld, thanks to the help of something called an Ominverser. He wants to know who these people are, and why they've gone to such lengths to protect him and make sure he can fight. But he does know one thing:

"I'm done with people screwing with me. From now on, anyone screws with me, I'll kill them first before they can kill me." A door opens, and an Asari's voice called out into the room.

"Are you ready to begin human" she said.

"I am" he said, his shifting to black and gold.

**Writer's Notes- *yawn* sorry about the wait, had to make sure this origin made a little more sense than the last one from the original story. I know, I know, they barely paid attention to the fact that Ross is half Asari, but remember there's a driving force behind everything. Question is: Why do they need Ross, and what's going on in the Multiverse that's causing these Omniverser's to act? Well, you'll find out soon enough.**


	8. Slave Raid pt 1

**2 Years Later. Back Alleys of Omega, Terminus Systems.**

"Please, please I beg you just let me go." cried a woman. She, along with four other women, one asari and three other humans, were bound by their arms and legs and forced their batarian captors.

"Shut up bitch!" one batarian yelled, knocking the woman to the ground with one fell swoop, "You're not here to talk. If you want to stay alive you're gonna wanna keep your mouth shut!"

"YOU MONSTER" yelled the Asari captive, "LEAVE HER ALONE! WHAT THE HELL DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?!"

"What did she do to me?" asked the batarian clutching the Asari's face, "Well, if you must know, she's one of them. She's a human! And just like every other human, she needs to pay."

"Are you talking about the colonization rights? Are you fucking kidding me?!" yelled another captive, "That wasn't our fault! The Council gave us those rights, we didn't steal them from you. If anything your issues are with them not us!"

"I said shut up" he said, this time punching his captive in the stomach, making her vomit all over the ground.

"ALEX! You son of a bitch! When I get out of these bind, i'm gonna kill you with my bare hands." said the girl next to her. As an added insult, she spat in his face, but that only made him angrier.

"*Chuckles* Please human, you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to. Not only are you bound by those chains, but you're about to be sold to some of the nastiest people in the galaxy! But even if you did manage to escape from them, you'll never be able to find me."

" You'd like that if it were actually true, but i'm quite persistent with many, and I mean MANY things. Especially if one of those things happens to be an arrogant four eyed freak who's too caught up in his own ignorance to realize he's just scared, weak little man." That earned her a punch to the face.

"Talk coming from a slave!" The grabbed the girl's long black hair and pulled it as hard as he could, "I think i'll take great pleasure in breaking you. Or maybe i'll have you chopped up and fed to a Thresher Maw."

"You'll have to wait awhile till that happens four eyes! Right now one of the Alliance's best teams is on it's way here, ready to take every single one of you out. But I hope they don't kill you, cause once i'm free, i'm gonna kill you myself!"

"Tough talk coming from a human. But then again what else is new? Shame you humans don't know how to do anything else."

"Oh yeah?" asked Alex, "Who kicked who's ass last time? As I recall you and a pitiful excuse for a terrorist group couldn't stand up to a handful of soldiers."

**Shepard's POV, Right Outside the Building.**

_And one powerful biotic, _I think to myself overhearing the conversation by Sally and Alex's hidden headsets. It was supposed to be a simple infiltration mission: Go in, get any intel regarding in any previously traded slaves, and get the hell out. We figured that the guy we saw back on Elysium had to be a former slave. What with there being no information about him anywhere, we figured that he had to have been captured as a child and forced into slavery at an early age. But we couldn't confirm it until we had solid evidence to back it up. SO for the past two years, we've been tracking every major slaver as far as the Terminus system, which ultimately led us to him:Kronis Dronperr, one of the nastiest batarian slavers in the Terminus System. Figured if anyone had any info on our target, it'd be him. It was going well, until that Asari showed up out of nowhere and compromised the whole mission. Now we have a hostage situation.

"_As we speak, there are another couple dozen soldiers inside this building ready to take anyone out if they try to enter. Not only that, but the exterior of this building is covered head to toe in C4 explosives. You're not getting out of here unless it's in a body bag"_ Kronis said. Damn he's right. I can't get anywhere near that place without risking my team's the hell am I going to get them out of there? And why the hell is that Asari here

"_*chuckles* I wouldn't say that if I were you batarian," _That was the Asari's voice, "_ The Asari still have their best agent on this job, who as it turns out, isn't exactly fond of slavers like you." _How's this Asari gonna be any different than her? She couldn't even beat my team, how are they gonna break into a building laced with explosives.

"_Hehehehe, well that's just fine by me. Just another bitch to earn me some extra credits."_ Ugh, someone please put a bullet through this guy's eyes. "_Or maybe I can just use her for my own pleasure."_

"_You're a sick fuck you know that!?" _Next came the sound of Sally getting punched. That mouth of hers is always getting her into trouble, "_OH come on you fucking pussy, IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" _First there was the sound of a buzz, they Sally started to scream at the top of her lungs, nearly blew out my eardrums.

"_WHat do you have to say now human bitch?"_ Sounded like Sally was starting to lose it. Her breathing became shallow, only short gasps of breath escaped from her mouth.

"_*huff, huff, huff* When do I….get to..see….you die?"_ Come on Sally, don't keep egging him on. Then all of a suddenly, an explosion lit up the roof of the building, blasting it out of existence, and nearly me with with. A giant shard of glass came diving towards me, but luckily I managed to get out of the way in time. What the hell set off that explosion though?

"_What the hell's going on up there you idiots?" _Kronis said , probably talking into his comm, "_What do you mean there's a hole in the roof?!"_

**NO POV**

"Kronis what I mean is that there is a giant fucking hole where the ceiling used to be" said the batarian. The entire ceiling to the building had been blown completely sky high: jagged pieces of metal pierced the sky, broken water pipes where flooding their current floor, and shards of broken glass littered the floor. "Looks like some dumbass tried to land on top of the roof. Didn't realize the damn thing was laced with explosives."

"_Ha, you here that Asari bitch? Like that 'top agent' of yours just ended up all over the wall. *laughs* Gormal, stay up there and secure the roof for the time being until I can send someone else later. I gotta finish breaking these 4 bitches before we sell them off."_

"Got it boss. Man can you believe this? I can't believe this moron didn't think to survey the building before jumping right into it." said Gormal.

""Yeah, I know." said another batarian, "I mean I know humans are stupid, but I thought the Asari were supposed to be the smart ones. Oh man I wish I could've seen that bitch go up in flames."

"Yeah, but then we'd be dead too. And dead bodies don't collect credits."

"Fair enough. So how much do you think these new slaves are gonna make us?" asked Gormal, but he didn't get a response, "Hey Refin I asked you a question." he said, again he didn't get a response, "Are you gonna answer me or not?" Angry, he turned around and saw his buddy Refin standing as stiff as a board, with his gun on the floor. "Hey Refin you in there? What, you have a brain embolism or something? Say something!" he order. Rafin jolted a little bit, then he started to make choking noises. Soon, blood started to pour out of his mouth, making Gormal jump back out of caution. Suddenly, a blade came piercing it's way out of Rafin's chest.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am batarian." said a male's voice, pulling the blade from the batarian's now dead comrade's chest. The blade belonged to a young man, looking to be about late teens-early 20s, blue hair, wearing a set of pitch black medium armor, with a pair of black and gold eyes. MOst unusual in a human. Gormal started firing at the human, but he threw up a biotic barrier and blocked every bullet fired at him, and smiled at the batarian's failed attempt to kill him. "Looks I right. My biotics are strong enough to survive an explosion that big." Gormal came at the man with an omni glove, but he dashed away, missing him in the process.

"WHat the hell? Where'd he-god damnit! Kronis we got a problem, there's another human in the building!"

"_What?! How the hell did they get into the building?!" _Yelled Gormal over the comm

"That explosion that destroyed the roof. Turns out that human was a biotic, and somehow he had managed to survive the blast and killed Rafin. Now I don't know where he is."

"_Well find him then! If he can fucking survive an explosion powerful to blow the roof sky high, then he needs to be killed."_

"I never left" In an instant, the man appeared behind Gormal, grabbed his neck and snapped it in one quick strike.

**Switch to Kronis**

"Gormal? GORMAL ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" ordered Kronis.

"_Sorry dirtbag #1. dirtbag #2 is unable to come to the phone right now due to a Severe neck injury he sustained while on the job and won't be able to answer you. May I direct your call?_"

"When I get my hands on you human, I'm going to rip your tongue out and shove it down your throat!"

"_If an explosion can't kill me, what the hell makes you think you can do it?" _

"You think it's Shepard Alex?" asked the other human.

"Are you kidding me? I mean I know Shepard's a tough soldier to put down, but even she couldn't survive an explosion. And she certainly isn't a biotic."

"You! Hey bitch I know you're still alive" said Kronis to a nearly unconscious Sally, "Who the hell is this guy?!"

"I-I-I have …..no idea..who that is. It was just me...my sister...Max over there, and our CO Commander Shepard."she said softly.

"Then then who the hell is he?! TELL ME! NOW!" he roars a mighty roar, aiming his gun at Sally's head, while the Asari prisoner at the far end started chuckling.

"He's one of us Batarian. A human that's embraced Asari culture." she said.

" Hell. Did you just say?" he asked.

"Yeah, what the hell are you saying squid head?" asked Alex

"*chuckles* he's one of the Asari's newest agents, and he's proven to be one of our most valuable ones as well."

As the Asari explained to the others, the man his way through the base, fighting his way through a gauntlet of batarian slavers. They unloaded their bullet after bullet, trying to hit him, but the biotic barrier he threw would be brake. Once the batarian's guns overheated, he lowered his barrier and pulled out his sword. "My turn assholes."

"For the last two years We've trained this human to use his biotic abilities to their fullest extent. We were surprised to learn how quickly he was able master his biotics. First few months he master the fundamentals, and according to last year's results, his power ranks up to that of an Ardat-Yakshi!" Without their guns, the batarians switched to their omni-gloves, which were as unhelpful as their guns were. The young man drew a black serrated blade from his and charged towards his opponents. The lead batarian collided with his blade, but he broke the stalemate and slashed the batarian's chest, instantly killing him, with his comrades following suit and meeting the same fate. " He was trained by the most powerful Matriarchs on Thessia. They molded into his mind and sharpened his soul. Before us he was just a scared little boy afraid of his own power, now everyday he embraces it." His arms lit up with biotic energy, making the other batarians he hadn't sliced up afraid to freeze up. He lept forward, roaring at the top of his voice, and slammed his fist onto the ground as hard as he could, sending his enemies flying towards in all different directions. The loud thumps could be heard right outside Kronis's interrogation room. From inside, Kronis turned his attention towards the door, hearing bang after bang coming from it, hoping that whatever's on the other side doesn't break through.

"H-h-h-how did he-" stuttered the batarian, he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Because you were the target. And once he sets his sights on someone, he doesn't stop. Especially if that someone is a disgusting slave trader like you." Alex and the others look bewildered at her as she went on. They kept repeating the same things in their head, _THis guy was trained by the Asari? This guy sounds like a traitor. When do I get to kill him?_ Okay, maybe that last one was Sally. Finally, the door broke and fell to the ground, but no one was standing at it's entrance. The cautious one, Kronis fired off a few rounds into the now darkened hallway, hoping that he hit him. Then out of the darkness came a batarian screaming as he's thrown into the room, snapping his neck as he made contact with the wall, killing him instantly, and distracting Kronis from the door, so he didn't notice when the human strolled in and said:

"_You guys seriously need to upgrade your security systems instead of layering this place with explosives."_ He said standing in the doorway, his eyes lit up like two suns being eclipsed by the sun, smiling as he just won the lottery.

"Don't move!" Kronis said, aiming his gun at the intruder.

"Oh please" the latter said, Pulling the gun from the naive batarian's hand, "Cobra IV, not exactly the best type of weapon you could buy now could Kronis?" Kronis didn't even try to move, seeing as how he killed one of his men with ease.

"ABout time you showed up Ross. I was beginning to think you'd chickened out." said the Asari. Alex instantly recognized that name, along with those black and gold eyes, and softly whispered to her sister, _It's Him!_


	9. Slave Raid pt 2: Ross vs Shepard

**Writer's Notes- Alright, we're gonna focus on the Man of Twilight then get right back to the Steel Beast, simple as that…...Ok Maybe not that simple, considering the amount of pressure i'm under. Because she's right behind me!  
**

**Sally- *glares* finish it you goddamn idiot!  
**

**Ross- You see the abuse I go through everyday? That ain't right. But enough of my bitching, you guys came here to see the next chapter of M.O.T. Let's get to it shall we?**

**Ross's POV. Batarian Hideout.**

"Aaaannnnnnnnd Bang" I said as the gun went off and lodged a bullet in the batarians' skull, instantly killing him, but that's obvious. I tossed the gun to the side, being an inferior gun model that I wouldn't be caught dead in, and approached the ladies chained to the wall.

"Enjoying yourself ?" asked Tesal, the Asari prisoner.

"Tesal, i've told you a thousand times, call me Ross. was, unfortunately, my father, and Mr sounds weird." I complained as I unlocked her chains and moved onto the other three. "Smart move, getting yourself captured lead us straight to him. I honestly thought this guy would be a lot smarter, considering he's basically one of the biggest slave traders in the Terminus."

"Yeah well you know batarians: they think with their guns rather than their heads. After all fear is one effective techniques for controlling someone." she said.

"Yeah, such a shame, they'd make excellent C-Sec officers, provided they hadn't shut down their embassy and declared rebellion against the Council." After about a few minutes, I unlocked Tesal's chains. I'm telling you, 2 years of training with the Asari has made me an expert at using guns and hand to hand combat and a master at biotics, but it still isn't enough to help me pick a damn lock for a couple of chains.

"Need some help there buddy?" Tesal teased.

"No Tesal, I got this. It just takes a little…*sigh* ok so maybe I do need 'some' help." I said in embarrassment. Tesal giggled a little bit, and I handed the key to her.

"Let me show you how it's done pretty boy." It took her about 10 seconds to get the damn lock open. "THat's how you pick a lock Rossy."

"yeah yeah yeah Tesal, just hurry up and unlock the others unlock the other three so we can all get the hell out of here. This place is starting to stink more and more every second we're here." I replied

"Oh don't be like that, so you can't open a simple lock. Guess that means you won't be opening my lock tonight."

"Oh damn that is a nice burn" said one of the other humans. "Hey buddy, you need some burn cream for that?" Ugh, I forgot what being around other humans are like. Speaking of these humans, they look familiar, but how's that possible?

"Shut up Sally, this is no time to be acting like a dumbass."

"Oh come on Alex you gotta admit that was a nice burn. I mean-"

"Sally shut UP!" she yelled.

"Hey! Calm the fuck down, you're not in chains 's just get you nice ladies out of here. Take these" I said tossing a couple pistols to the three women. "They're not the best type of weapons, but they should be enough to protect yourselves until you can find shelter. C'mon Tesal let's get out of here." But before we began to walk away, I heard a gun cock.

"Don't. Move" said…...I think it was Alex, i'm not sure, aiming her gun at me."

"Umm pardon me?"

"You heard me Ross. Under the order of the Alliance navy, you're under arrest."

"Under arrest? What the hell did I do?" I asked.

"Do you recall the incident on Elysium 2 years ago?" Wait, now I remember.

_Flashback._

"_Oh, i'm ALex by the way. Alex Paxton." _She was that medic who patched me up back on Elysium, then she pulled a gun on me when she saw my bullet wounds were gone.

_ENd of Flashback_

And that explains the other girl too, That must be her twin sister Sally.

"Oh yeah, I remember you Alex. And this must be your sister I assume?" I asked

"That's right, and if you figure it out before, the name's Sally" Oh great, she's a royal bitch, I wonder what the third girl is like. "Monica, contact Shepard and tell her that we have the guy. She'll be real ecstatic to see you again Ross." I heard a beep, and saw that the third girl was using her comms.

"Wait a minute, Shepard's here?" I asked could tell that I was freaking out. "Like she's actually in or near this building, and she's ready to kick some ass?"

"That's right, and she isn't too happy about you smacking her upside the head two years ago" she said. What is she talking about? I never attacked Shepard, I don't even remember being in Alliance custody. Guess that's something that so called Omniverser forgot to mention to me before. Fuck.

_Tesal, we need to get out of here. _I said to Tesal through thought. _IF what i've heard about Shepard is true, then we're in serious trouble._

"Look you two, I don't know what you're talking about, but i've known this guy for almost 3 years, so i'd know if this idiot did something like that." she said. _Why Ross? What's so bad about this Shepard character?_

"Well this was before you knew him squid head, so you probably don't know as much as you think." _She's fought off an entire squadron of batarian soldiers, and won! I've seen this first handed, we need to go._

"Squid head? Oh you are treading on dangerous territory bitch." Tesal said approaching the three Alliance soldiers.

" Uh uh, don't even try it bitch." said Sally raising her gun. OK where the hell did they get those things. "You wouldn't want to create an Interspecies incident now would you. If you attack us, it'll make you Asari freaks look bad, and it'll give us some leverage against the Council." You gotta be kidding me! She's willing to use such an underhanded technique like that. OH my god I wanna kill this bitch so badly. "So if you want to avoid any further problems, you'll want to hand over your human bitch." Wait a minute, they don't know? *gasp*, that's right, they DON'T know that i'm half Asari. The only thing they know is that I have biotics and unusual abilities, so I guess I can do this.

"She might not be able to hurt you" I said clutching my fist, "But you never said anything about me!" I threw a Shockwave towards the trio and sent them flying against the wall. "Tesal run!" I grabbed Tesal by her wrist and pulled her in the opposite direction, towards the exit. One of the soldiers managed to somehow recover quickly from the blast, and started shooting at us.

**Sally's POV**

"Damn, I missed. C'mon Alex get up!" I yelled grabbing Alex off of the ground.

"*giggles* Hey Sally, why do you look so fuzzy. YOu're like a fuzzy stuffed animal that I just wanna cuddle with on a cold winter night." Oh fuck me sideways, she's all loopy!.

"Goddamnit Alex, wake the fuck up!" I yelled and started to smack her upside the head. Hopefully this is enough to wake her up. Then Monica woke up.

"Ugh, damn. My head is killing me." she said, "Wait, where'd they go?".

"I'm about to find out. Monica, stay here with Alex, i'll go after the target." I said, turning on the comms. "Shepard come in, the target's escaping. I'm pursuing on foot but I need you to cut him, and be careful. This guy is stronger than he was before."

"_Copy that Sally. How are the others doing?" _She asked. Hmmmmmmm

"*giggles* Hey Monica. You know I never realized this, but you're actually kinda cute."

"Alex, Alex no- don't try anything, you're not thinking straight. You're head's all loopy."

"Oh don't worry honey, I know what i'm doing."

"Umm, they're alright. I mean they're a little banged up, but they're alright. I'm gonna go after those now. HAve fun with my sister Monica." I said in a joking manner, and ran off after Ross and that asari.

"Wait what? Don't leave me with her!" Can't hear, la la la la la la la la la la la"

**Ross's POV**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, why here? Why now? Why the fuck is this happening to me?" I screamed, punching the wall over and over again.

"Ross you need to calm down," said Tesal.

"I can't- I can't, Shepard is going to kill me. She is going to kill me. I can't take this." May think i'm overreacting, but think about this for a second: What would you do if you did something to piss off Commander Shepard and she was coming after you? You'd probably shit yourself and run like hell. Suddenly I heard someone humming.

"Shh, Ross quiet. They're near" whispered Tesal. Suddenly the humming turned into singing, the same type of singing you'd hear in a horror movie.

"Ring around the rosie…" Well there's a part of my childhood i'm never getting back. "...a pocketful of posies…...ashes, ashes…...we all fall down." When she stopped, everything was silent. "C'mon now little bitch, i'm not done with you yet. Just come out nice and easy, and I might let let you keep your balls!"

"Wow she's violent." whispered Tesal. Alex did say that her sister had a bit of a violent streak, but man that's just taking it to a whole new level.

"C'mon. If we move quietly enough, we can make it to the front entrance, call for extraction, and get the hell out of here." Tesal nodded in agreement. We started as quietly as we could, we didn't even try to breathe. Slowly but steadily, we made our way through the decrepit building towards the exit. We made a few creaks, but I don't think that she noticed.

"Quiet Ross. If she's telling the truth, then she's gonna cut your balls off if she catches you." Trust me I know that's the last thing I want to happen. Finally, we managed to reach the exit, and once we were outside, I could finally breathe.

"Oh thank you merciful goddess." I said in relief. " Looks like I get to keep my boys after all."

" 'Thank you merciful goddess'? Since when did you start using the goddess when you speak?" asked Tesal.

"I don't always say it Tesal. Only when I'm extremely relieved, or in a state of shock, am I going to say that." I replied.

"Hmph, well you should say it more often, suits someone like you."

"If I did that, then it wouldn't be special to you now would it?" I joked. "*Chuckles* SHould've known those girls were lying about Shepard. I mean I saw her with them back on Elysium, but I should've known that it was just a coincidence."

"See that's what the Matriarchs were talking about before we got here. You worry too much. Maybe if you actually try to relax every once and awhile, you might actually have a little bit of fun with me, instead of working for the Matriarchs so much" She said in a seductive voice.

"I know Tesal I know, but it's it's part of my condition to the Asari Matriarchy: I work for them, they protect me from anyone looking for me. Plus if it weren't for them, we wouldn't have met." I said throwing my arms around her waist.

"THis isn't the appropriate place for this. Think we could go somewhere private?"

"Once we get back to Thessia, we'll have our fun. For now, let's just give our report Asari command and tell them that Kronis is dead."

"Not a problem. C'mon let's get outta here before they catch us."

"Too late for that." Oh no, that voice. "Turn around and put your hands in the air, now!" She ordered. I didn't need to turn around to know who was threatening us. I could never forget Commander Shepard's voice, or that look she has in her eye. "Remember me?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Run!" I said to Tesal, and started to run in the opposite direction, but guess who was blocking our way.

"Surprise bitch. You hurt my sister asshole, so now i'm gonna hurt you." said Sally pointing her shotgun at us. We couldn't go the normal ways, and we couldn't go back into that building, and i'm certainly not jumping off the ledge. So flight's not an option, so that just leaves one thing.

"Well, this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into. What do you say Tesal, Combo?"

I asked with enthusiasm. She looked back at me with a grin on her face.

"Yeah. Combo" Our biotics flared up, making Shepard and Sally a little uneasy.

"Be gentle Tesal, we don't need to kill them, just wing. Enough to knock them out and get them off our backs."

"I'm good with that. Just as long as I get to beat this bitch senseless. No one threatens my man's junk and gets away with it."

C'mon bitch, I dare you to try and hit me!" barked Sally.

"If she insists. 3". The air begins to thin around us.

"Don't do it kid." I wouldn't have to if you weren't holding me at gunpoint Shepard.

"2" i said, my eyes changing to their black and gold color.

"I'm warning you two, don't do it." Then drop the gun and let us walk away.

"1" we both said in unison.

"Okay then, don't say we didn't warn you." said Sally with glee.

"Sally don't-" Too late. She already fired, and we had already charged towards our respected targets. I charged towards Shepard and struck her in the gut. Tesal charged towards Sally, and punched her upside the head. My punch managed to knock the wind out of Shepard, but it wasn't enough to put her down.

"*huffs* is that *huffs* the best you've got? I thought you got stronger?" she taunted

"Did, just can't have you dying Shepard. So i'm just gonna knock you out." I threw a punch into her face but that only seemed to maker her angried. She swept my leg and knocked me onto my back. Shepard grabbed me by my leg, picked me up and threw me against the wall. I tried to recover as quickly as I could but she had kicked me in the gut, the repeated the process on my head. She came at me again, but I pushed her away using my biotics. I quickly got back onto my feet and used Pull to pull her towards me and I hit her in the head with a roundhouse kick. "How you doing over there Tesal?"

"I'm keeping it together, but this girl is tough. Especially for a human." She wasn't kidding. That girl Sally looked beaten and bloody already, yet she still looks as if it hasn't done a single thing to her. In fact it looked like she was enjoying the fight. But I was ripped away as Shepard came at me with a knife. I drew my blade and charged towards her. I swung my blade as hard and fast as I could, but Shepard managed to elude every single swipe. She even managed to block one of my attacks with her knife.

"You're pretty good. You probably would've made a great marine." she said.

"I'm sorry, did I do something to disappoint you?" I asked.

"Yeah, you stopped." Suddenly she comes at me swinging her knife even faster than before. I even had a problem blocking them with my blade, that's how fast she was swinging. She even managed to knock it out of my hand. "You're done." 

"Hardly!" Right before she could hit me with her knife, I hit Shepard with a Reave, stopping her dead in her tracks and bringing her to her knees screaming. "Sorry about that Shepard, can't you let you take me. I hope you won't hold this against me." Oh what the fuck am I saying, of course she's going to hold this against me.

"Ross!" Oh no, Tesal! I turned around and saw that Sally was dominating her. She repeatedly striking her face, and laughing like a goddamn madman.

"Oh fuck no bitch!" I screamed as I charged into Sally and knocked her off. Now i'm pissed.

"Hehehehehe, you want some too pretty boy!" she said with disturbing glee. Like I said before, her face was covered with blood, and she had this insidious grin on her face. "I'm not like my sister Ross. I'm not afraid to kill someone. In fact, I enjoy every second of it!." She came at me screaming, trying to grabed but I pushed her away.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my girlfriend bitch!" I raged.

"*licks* You should be more concerned of what's going on behind you?"

"Behind me?" I turned around, then something hit me in the head, and everything went black…..again!"

**2 Hours Later.**

When I came to, I found myself lying on a cold metal surface, with my hands cuffed. I tried using my biotics to break free, but when I tried the cuff would shock me. I fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Shocking isn't it ?" I looked up and on the other side of the entrance to my cell was Shepard. "You don't know how long we've been looking for you."

"Where's Tesal?" I demanded

"She's alive. She's also back on Omega looking for you. But she's not going to find you. You're coming with us back to Earth so the Alliance can decide what to do with you." she said.

"What the hell did I do to you Shepard? Why does me having biotics make me a viable target?"

"Well there's that, but there's also the fact that you don't show up in any database on Earth. Care to explain that, or do you not remember that either?"

"I didn't remember then, but I remember now Shepard. But you know what, after what just happened, I don't feel like talking. So unless you're gonna you're gonna get these cuffs off my face, then get the fuck out of my face before I lose my cool." She didn't bother to say anything, she just simply got up and walked away. Well, she did say one thing.

"Oh, you might want to get comfortable for a while . We'll be making a small detour on our way back to Earth." Detour?

"What detour? Where the hell are you going now? You got someone else you wanna falsely imprison?" I asked

"No. We're going a recently colonized planet that's having a bit of issues. We'll just be there briefly then we'll be on our way back to Earth."

"What colony?"

"A small colony called Akuze." …..Oh fuck me sideways not Akuze.


	10. The Voice

**On board the Ship, Holding Cells, Ross's POV**

_Listen to My Voice calling you, pulling you out of darkness. _

_Here the Devil's cry of sin, always turn your back on him._

_With the Wind you go still I dream of your spirit leading you back home._

_I will give my gifts to you, grow your garden watch it bloom._

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" yelled Sally, banging on the shield barrier to my cell. For the past three hours now she's been keeping a close eye on me, staring directly into my cell The scary thing is that I don't think she's blinked at least once since she started, and it's creeping me the hell out! "God I can't think straight with you constantly singing, it's fucking annoying."

as to make sure i'm not "planning some grand escape" from the Alliance military again.

"And you're a psychopath, but i'm guessing you already knew that, considering the way you beat my girlfriend to a pulp back on Omega!"

"Ok one, the term psychopath is so outdated, I refer the term 'Fisting Enthusiast'" Yes I hear it too, but I don't think she realizes how bad that sounds, "And two, I was under orders to capture you by any means necessary, that includes beating the shit out of anyone that gets in my way. So i'm sorry if that Asari bitch of yours tried to fight someone she couldn't handle." I got from my bed and slammed my cuffed fists against the barrier in a fit of rage, which caused the cuffs to shock me again, making me yell out in pain. "Not so high and mighty without those biotics of yours to give you an edge now are you?"

"*grunts* I fucking….hate….you….so very much." I said struggling to keep myself on my feet, "You better hope that I don't get out here bitch, otherwise i'm gonna turn your head into pulp!"

"*chuckles* Just try pretty boy, and you'll end up like your like that fucktoy of yours"

"Sally that's enough!" Great, Alex had appeared. What fresh hell does she bring for me, "Shepard didn't put you on guard duty so that you could antagonize the prisoners."

"But Alex-"

"But Alex nothing! We didn't come this far for you to crew this whole thing up by acting like your usual needs to kill everything she sees self. Now get the hell out of here!" Alex yelled.

"But-"

"NOW! Don't make me say it again." There was a brief pause, then Sally looked at me again with a nasty glare, then back to Alex.

"Fine, i'll go. You got lucky bitch!" she cried, then walked away cursing under her breath.

"Sorry about that, like I told you before, Sally can be a bit aggressive. She shouldn't bother you anymore." 

"Oh yeah, that makes feel a hell of a lot better Alex." I said laying back down on my bed. "That makes this whole damned situation sooooooo much better."

"...look, this isn't anything personal or anything if that's what you're thinking. We gave our report to the committee back on Earth and they ordered us to track you down and take you in for questioning. Shepard was very adamant about tracking you down as well." 

"Is that why you held a gun to my face back on Elysium, you were just following orders? Or were you just afraid of me?" I asked.

"Hey, your wounds were completely healed over. I freak out, what the hell do you want me to say."

"How about….." I said approaching the door again, "I'm sorry for putting you though hell out of some higher ups extreme paranoia against one little tiny insignificant person who's probably the farthest thing from a threat as possible, but just to be safe let's capture him and kill his girlfriend!' How does that sound Miss Paxton?" She didn't say anything, she just stood and sighed.

"Here, I brought you some food. Can't you starving on us now can I?" 

"Guess not, but how am I supposed to pick it up?"

"Your cuffs can extend so that you can grab it. Watch" Alex said taking out a switch. She pressed it and my cuffs extended, just like she said. "Hurry up and eat, we're just about to land on Akuze and I want to make sure we get the hell off of that rock as soon as possible."

"So you can see me tried? Whatever, just make sure you don't die out there." I said stuffing my face, then Alex yanked my tray from me before I could finish my food.

"What did you just say?"

"What? All I said was just make sure you don't die out there, what's the big deal?" Jesus Christ, why does this girl need to question every little thing I say. It's like the goddamn Inquisition!

"...You just stay put, and don't say anything else. You might get yourself into trouble if you say anything like that again." Then she left, mumbling something under her breath. She sounded worried. But what the hell about? 

_I don't know, maybe she's having lady troubles. Or maybe the sight of your ugly face drove her away. Either way, it's kinda funny._ I turned around expecting to see the Omniverser again, but no one was there. _OH great, now you're freaking out, wonderful. But then again you are about to become apart of one of the most important and traumatizing events of Commander Shepard's life, so it does make a little bit of sense. Hopefully you won't shit yourself though."_

"Who's there? Where the hell are you?" I shouted.

_Oh calm down there pretty boy, no need to get all worked up. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Or maybe there is, i'm not entirely sure yet. What do you think?_

"I think you should show yourself before you piss me off! Now where the hell are you?"

_Yeah that's gonna be a bit of a bitch to explain, especially if we're starting off with the fact that i'm inside of your head."_ Inside my head? What the fuck does that mean? "_It means I exist inside of your head dumbass, not that hard to explain. Although how I came into being, that's a whole different story. Look, we don't have a lot of time to go into the details, so i'll just give you a brief reminder. Do you recall that fight between you and Benezia back on Thessia a couple years ago? If yes, then you might have already seen me._ _I might have been hiding in the shadows_

"Hiding in the shadows? What the hell are you talk-wait a minute" OH my god.

_FlashBack_

_Right before my biotics went into overdrive, I got slammed against the wall. That should've killed me, but it didn't. After that, the shadowy part of my biotics began to grow, and out of it I saw a figure standing inside of it, pressing her finger to her mouth_

"_All will be explained in time. RIght now you must fight."_

_End of Flashback_

"You were that shadowy figure I saw before. What the hell are you doing in my head?" I demanded.

_I've always been here Ross. Well, always in the aspect as how long you've been in this present universe, ever since Beck killed back in your world._

"How the hell did you know that?"

_*chuckles* Because I am a part of you Ross. I represent all the negative thoughts and traumatic events you've suffered from. Think of me as your darkside. Or don't don't, I really don't care._

"How come I can't see you like I did before?"

_Being a mental representation of all of your negatives thoughts, I don't exist as a physical being. In order for you to see me, you need to be using your biotics. It doesn't make a lot of sense, but that's just the way it. And since you can't use them right now, i'm talking to you through your head. No wait, I think I mean in your head, but then again it's my head as well since we're technically the same person._ Oh god, just thinking about that makes my head hurt.

"So if you live inside of my head, do you share control over my body?"

_Only if you say so, but being your inner demons, i'm will try to take control over your body against your will. It's just the nature of my being. Well that and that's basically how every single person with a living darkside story goes._ I'd be lying if I said that what it said wasn't true. At least in my experience.

"Terrific." So I have an actual voice inside of my head talking to me. If that doesn't show i've gone insane, I don't know what will. How the hell can this possibly get any worse.

_Oh honey. Why did you have to say that? You know what's about to happen._ Oh please, is it talking about the thresher maw attack? God, I don't need to worry about that, i'm inside the ship, and there's no way-

*Claw slices its way through hull* THe sound of screeching filled the air as I desperately tried to block it out, but it was too much. Then I start to hear slurping sounds and a couple tentacles coming out of the hole, possibly searching for prey.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, i've seen enough shit to know where this is going. What the fuck am I gonna do?" I asked myself a stupid ass question that I already knew the answer to. Grrrrr, if only I didn't have these damn cuffs.

_Try it._ Voice in my head say what now? _Dumbass, what the hell did I just say?! Try to use your damn biotics! Or do you want to be devoured by thresher maw?_

"No, I do not, but the shock cuffs! And besides it's not like they can get-" I'm pretty sure you know how this goes. The Thresher Maw started REALLY tearing into the hull. Seriously, tore through it like it was made of marshmallow fluff, I didn't even know that was possible. It looked at me me through the barrier separating me from it, and i'm freaking out. I've fought and killed a lot of scary people in the last 2 years since being transported here, but these things terrify me to a whole new level.

_Do it boy, do it! Do it or so help me god I am going to force you to and then make you rip your own goddamn heart out! _That voice in my head kept screaming as the thresher maw kept banging on the barrier trying to get inside, and it was starting to deteriorate.

"If this kills me, i'm going to kill you you son of a bitch" Didn't have any time to question what I just said, bout to die, so I tried summoning my biotics, and shockingly, (see what I did there) the cuffs shot electricity throughout my body. Even with the enormous amount of pain, I wasn't going to stop, because there is no way in hell I am going to be some random thresher maw's lunch!.Suddenly, I saw a little bit of shadows, followed by a shot of gold. Finally, they broke through, just as my cuffs overheated from trying to keep me down, so I was fired up and ready to go. Before that Thresher Maw could suck me down, I hit it the most powerful Shockwave I could summon and hit the maw, knocking it backwards and forcing it back into it's hole.

"Holy shit, it worked. Why did that not kill me?" I asked.

_Are you seriously questioning how i'm keeping you from feeling pain, or are you going to go help Shepard and her friends?!_

"You're keeping me from feeling pain?"

_DUMBASS, GO HELP THEM BEFORE I PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!_ Alright, alright, goddamnit that voice is so annoying, now I know what it feels like to have a mental illness….that sounds a little bad, but now's not the time! I ran out of my cell and look down into the hole the thresher maw made, which led straight to the outside of the ship, where I could hear the sound of gunfire roaring even louder than before, and this time I could hear screaming. _Hehehehe sounds like they're having fun, let's not keep them waiting boy_.

"Oh Shepard, I hate to do this, but i'm about to prove everything you said about me is wrong" I giggled at the thought of that, but I also laughed a little nervously. Wouldn't you be if you were about to take on a horde of thresher maw…..and possibly Shepard and her crazy twin companions….alone?


	11. The Akuze Incident

**Ross's POV, Akuze.**

"Oh god damnit, why the hell do those goddamn thresher maw have smash their way through every single thing they see? This ship's a goddamn mess!" I cursed as I made my way through a maze of wires and electrical shocks. I've already been shocked twice now, and I have no idea if Shepard and her team are alright.

_I'm not sure, maybe it's something inside of their brains. Well that is if they have a brain._ And now on top of that, I've got this voice inside of my head that can take over my body at will. Question is, when the hell is it going to? There's a lot of shit that doesn't make sense right now. I followed the sound of gunfire out of the ship, and fell onto the planet's surface. Luckily, Shepard didn't take my helmet from me after she had captured**(**Embedded in the back of my suit. It's kinda works like Isaac Clarke's Helmet from Dead Space**)** so breathing wasn't a problem. Although i'm not sure, but I think I broke something. As I got up and dusted myself off, I heard a loud groaning. I looked up and saw that part of the ship was about to break off, and just as it fell, I ran from underneath the ship as fast as I could. Just as it fell to the ground, I jumped out of the way and found myself outside the colony, and apparently a I opened my eyes after diving to the ground, I saw a bloody corpse with half of it's face melted off and missing one of it's legs, and I freaked out. It's the first time I had seen a body in that state of …...well I don't have a word for it.

_Hehehehehehehe, well look here. The big bad man with black and gold biotics getting a little freaked out by a dead body?_

"Hey shut up you! I've never seen a body like this before, so how the hell am I supposed to react that shit?" I asked.

_Ummm, suck it up and deal with it you little bitch! Life sucks, you should know that by now, especially what happened with that cop._ Before I could say anything else and explosion went off not to far from where I was, and the sound of gunfire filled the air. I followed the sound of the gunfight, and found the mainly colony had turned into a battlefield. There were a few dead thresher maws lying all over the ground, but there were a hell of a lot more dead Alliance marines. Thresher maw were coming out of the ground all over, shooting their acid like venom towards the source of the gunfire, which was coming from some of the cabins on the other side of the colony.

"I'm not gonna get anywhere near that place without a gun. Maybe one of these guys one" I said to myself. I searched some of the nearby corpses, luckily one of them had N7 Crusader. I remember this gun, I just hope it works as well as it did in the game back home.

_That, and let's just hope those girls don't tear you apart the second you get over there._ Yeah let's hope. Any suggestions of getting across that gap. _Yeah, run! Shepard has already been through one background story, which means at this point, it's possible that she could be killed._ And the galaxy needs SHepard, no matter how aggressive she is, and that team of hers. So I charge into the field, hoping to god that something doesn't either shoot or eat me, and luckily nothing had happened….Wait, nothing HAD happened. In fact now that I realized it, the gunfire had stopped. Then suddenly, the ground erupted and a thresher maw popped out of the ground and dove towards me.I fired my shotgun into it's mouth, blowing part of it's face off, making it let out a horrible cry. i hit it with a shockwave and knocked it back into the ground and ran like hell. Although I knocked it down, that thresher maw recovered quickly and started charging towards me again. Just as reached the building, the sound of gunfire resumed and was concentrated towards the thresher maw chasing me.

"Kill the worm. KILL THAT FUCKING WORM DEAD!" And that must be Sally. I can tell, there's no one else who yells that loudly, or enthusiastically about killing someone. Well except maybe for Grunt, but that's in the next story. Anyway, as soon as I ran into the building, a few seconds later, not even able to catch my damn breath, someone held a gun to my head...again.

"Oh COME ON! REALLY!?" I yelled, with Alex holding a gun to my head. "You know what, fuck it!" I hit Alex with a Shockwave and sent her flying across the hall, alerting her sister Sally.

"OH look who the-" I'm really not in the mood to hear anything coming out of her mouth, so I put her in Stasis and laughed as she fell to the floor like a statue.

"No time for your shit Sally. Hey Shepard." Immediately after hearing my voice, Shepard appeared out of cover beneath the window overlooking the battlefield.

"How the hell did you get out of your cuffs?" Shepard asked.

"Hmmmm how did that happen? Ummmm oh right, a thresher maw ripped through the ship and tore it to pieces, and nearly me with it, because you and your friends here left me to die. So i overcharged my biotics to overload the shock cuffs you placed on me so I could escape." SHepard wasn't so much focused on how I got out as she was on the fact that her ship had been destroyed. She started yelling and thrashing all over the place like a maniac, cursing out at the thresher maw horde preying on us as we speak.

"SO basically what you're saying is that we're trapped here?! Fuck!" she cursed.

"Well, not exactly SHepard. There is a chance we could escape, but it involves running across that field."

"Oh hell no" Oh great, my Stasis wore off, "There is no way in hell any of us are going anywhere with those things running around, and I sure as hell am not going anywhere with you!"

"Oh trust me honey, it's not exactly the most luxurious situation for me either, but quite frankly, I don't see any other way out of here besides following my lead."

"Actually, I already thought of an idea. We tie you to the building, use you as bait to attract the thresher maw so they won't notice us when evac comes for us."

"Sally stop it!" ordered Alex, "We're already in a bad enough situation as it is, and it certainly isn't getting any better with you threatening him! Oww my head." groaned Alex clutching her skull.

"You son of a bitch, you hurt my sister? AGAIN!" growled Sally. She grabbed me by the neck and tried to choke me out, but I pushed her away. That didn't stop her though as she quickly recovered and charged towards me, knocking us both out of the building. I grabbed on to the ledge of the window just as we fell out, with Sally hanging off of my left leg. "AhHHHH, i'm gonna rip your fucking head off when I get up there you son of a bitch, just you wait."

"_Ugh, why do the cute ones always have to be so violent? It's such a shame." _It is, although that might, considering that a giant fucking thresher maw just popped out of the ground and tried swallow Sally in one big gulp. Luckily I threw up my biotics so that wouldn't happen, although keeping it up was struggle, especially with Sally kicking and screaming as she held onto my leg.

"KYAAAAAA,someone pull us up! PULL UP!" she screamed as the Thresher Maw banged again again against my biotic barrier. Finally, Shepard grabbed my arm and pulled us back into the building. Once Sally was back on solid ground, she went back to her normal self, and started cursing out the thresher maw. "I'm gonna slap your shit you fucking sand diving mother fucker." Apparently controlling her emotions is not her strong suit.

"Oh my god Ross" said Alex.

"What is it?!" I asked aggressively.

"Your nose, it's bleeding." Oh shit, not again. She was right, my nose was bleeding, but luckily not that much.

"OH right" I said touching the blood dripping from my nose, "Yeah, that happens sometimes, mostly whenever I overuse my biotics, or when I have to keep it up for too long because SOMEBODY felt like taking their sweet time in helping me backup." Shepard knew that wa a shot towards her, but unfortunately, so did Sally, who apparently was still focused on me.

"You shut the fuck up you little shit! If I had asked, I would've told Shepard to drop both of us into that thing mouth just to get rid of you."

"Oh really, cause if I remember correctly, you were just screaming like a little bitch when that Thresher Maw was about to swallow you, begging for someone to help you." Sally then proceeded to throw her arms into my chest and slam me against the wall, growling like she was about to rip me to shreds.

"I dare you to say something else boy! Just try me!" 

"Sally calm down and let him go. Remember we still need to bring him back to Earth." said Shepard.

"Oh come on Shepard, this guy isn't worth it! Just look at the shit we've been through because of him: You got your head smashed against the wall trying to keep him from escaping, me Alex and Monica got captured and nearly sold into slavery, and now-'"

"This." I interrupted, blasting Sally in the face with a biotic blast. Afterwards, I slumped to the floor as my head started to scream in pain, then I started to scream from the pain.

"Oh shit, now his eyes are bleeding. Ross hold still." Alex ordered examining my head. SHe activated her omnitool and used it to scan my head. After a minute or so, the thing turned red and started beeping. "What the hell?! This doesn't make any sense."

"What does it say Alex?" asked Shepard.

"Just like before, except on a much larger scale. My scan shows that his brain is suffering from extreme brain damage. Parts of his brain are even showing signs of tearing, but they're…...regenerating." 

"Yeah like I said" I said pushing Alex away from me and getting up on my feet, "IT happens sometimes. I'd explain how it works, but I don't know how it works. Plus I get the feeling that you all don't like me."

"Go fuck yourself!" Guess who said that.

" Had someone did that, in more ways than one right now we need to get past all the tension going on between us in order to get to the shuttle so we can get out of here and not be left for food for the maws." 

"Wait what the hell do you mean? All the shuttles were destroyed."

"Apparently none of you were paying attention, because while I was running for my life across that den of lions...or worms in this case… I happen upon 3 remaining shuttles that weren't destroyed by the maws. How we get to them, however, is the issue."

"Let me guess: We're the issue?" asked Sally.

"Precisely. Right now, I hate you three just as much as you hate me, but if we want to get out of here with our skins still attached to our bodies, we'll have to work together." There was a brief pause, then the three women began discussing the situation with each other.

"_YOu do realize they're gonna take you back to Earth and throw you to the wolves right?" _ That seems likely, yes, but I think it is a much better situation than being devoured by a thresher maw like the poor saps who were stupid enough to colonize this planet. _"Ross you've seen how violent Sally is, and how determined Shepard is, and then there's Alex._" Fair assessment. Don't worry, i'll find out all the details later.

"Alright we've come to a decision" said Shepard, "We'll work with you to get to the shuttles, but once we're there, we're taking you back to Earth. We're not letting that go."

"_Told you." _Shut up.

"Fine, I'll agree to that. You just better hope the people I work for don't interfere, otherwise you're going to be in a world of hurt." I replied. See, I didn't mean it like a death threat, but based on the way I said it, I could see how It could be interpreted, and it could be why Alex and Shepard had to restrain Sally so that she didn't kill me.

"Alright, alright, I'm calm, you don't to hold me back anymore. Just let me go." she requested, and Alex and Shepard complied. "Thank you. So what's the plan freak?" 

"Ok, so obviously we can't get across that field without the risk of grasping the attention of at least one thresher maw, so we need to create a distraction."

"How are we going to do that. We'd use a grenade, but we're just about out of those, and we're low on bullets as it is, so shooting at them isn't the answer."

"Glad you raised that point, because I just so happened to have a large amount of flashbang grenades right here" I said opening my coat. The inside of my coat was filled to the brim with as many flashbangs I could fit in it, surprising three ladies in front of me. "Don't look so surprise, i'm an infiltrator, how do you think I make my getaways/"

"Ok, so you have a bunch of flashbangs. How the hell do those help us against the worms? They don't have eyes!" yelled Sally, prompting Alex to calming her down.

"They can here though, and with enough of these creating a loud enough bang to draw the maws away from us, we can safely make our way over to the shuttles and make our way off of the planet."

"It could work Shepard." said Alex

"It could, but we wouldn't be able to move fast enough to lure those things away without getting eaten."

"Well that depends."

"Depends on what?"

"You guys have a Mako we could use?"

**10 Minutes Later**

"Why didn't we use this before?" asked Sally as we rode in the Mako.

"Well there's 2 reasons. One, the colony had already tried using it against the maws when they first got attacked, and look how well that turned out." Shepard answered.

"What's the second reason?"

"... I literally have no idea how to drive this thing."

"Well learn fast SHepard, because you're making me drop my grenades!" I yelled as I threw as flashbang after flashbang at the ground, which managed to attract the thresher maws towards us and away from the site. "It's working, they're heading towards us."

"Yeah that's great dumbass, but how the hell are we supposed to get these things off our backs so we can get to the shuttles?" asked Sally, who was helping out by firing the machine at the thresher maw. **(**Before anyone asks, these guns were designed before the discovery of Thresher Maws. Check it for yourself, the Alliance didn't discover these creatures until the Akuze incident.**)** "Goddamnit why won't you fucking die!?"

"Ugh why the hell does she have to be so violent?" Asked Alex.

"You tell me Alex. I mean she is your sister after all. I mean if you can't get her to not want to kill every last time she see, who can?" Now I see why the Asari want to set an example for the rest of humanity by using me. Anyway, now that we made sure that the thresher maw were following us, I ordered to drive as far away from the encampment as she could, with Sally firing off the main gun occasionally to make sure we still had their attention.

"Ok Ross, we got them away from the camp, now how the hell are we supposed to lose them? This place isn't exactly full of places to hide!"

"Getting to that Shepard." I said activating my omnitool, "Everyone, activate your omnitools, now!" I ordered. They did as I asked and activated their omnitools, "Ok, I'm gonna connect my omni tool to all three of yours. If this works, you should all be able to use my stealth drive to cloak yourself so that the thresher maws won't see us jumping out of Mako."

"Remember kid, you're still coming back to Earth with us, so don't try any funny shit," threatened Sally.

"_Figure out how you're gonna get away from them, or are you still thinking about it."_ Mmmmmm, "_I didn't think so. Better hurry up and think of something Ross, otherwise, you're gonna be locked up for the rest of your life." _ Don't worry, i'll think of something, I still got time.

"Alright it's connected. Shepard, set that thing to keep going and when I give the signal, we all jump out of the Mako." I ordered. Alex pulled Sally down from the gun while Shepard set the Mako up for a makeshift auto pilot. "Alright everyone, on the count of three, we jump out of the Mako, and make sure that we don't hit any of those things, otherwise the second they notice we're not in the ship, we're dead. Everyone ready." 

"Ready" said Shepard.

"I'm ready as i'll ever be." said Alex

"I am so fucking ready!" said an excited Sally.

"*sigh* I know you are. Alright everyone, on three. 1…...2….3!" Once I said three, I activated my stealth drive and cloaked all four of us and jumped ship. I wish that I had timed our jump a little better, cause when we did, 10 feet after we had jumped, we found ourselves face first into a small mountain. On the bright side, that kept us from falling to the ground and alerting the thresher maw horde. On the dark side, I think I just pissed Sally off even more. We were stuck to the mountain for a good 5 minutes before we fell back to the ground, with everyone groaning and complaining about the pain.

"...well…...let's look on the bright side. At least we got away from the Thresher maws" I said, trying to make them...less pissed, especially Sally because at this point I think they're ready to turn her on me like a wolf.

"He's right, looks like that got rid of the creatures. And there doesn't seem to be any more of them coming from the camp." said Alex.

"First bit of good news that i've actually heard from any of you in the last two years."

"Yeah and it's going to be the last of it." said Sally, "As of now, you're back in our custody and we're taking you back to Earth. You're not getting away from us." 

"Sally, calm down. Right now none of that matters unless we can get to the shuttles. I don't know how long it'll be until those things know we're not in the Mako, but i'd rather not wait until that happens, so let's get moving before that happens." urged Shepard.

"Thank god someone's thinking straight" I whispered to myself, "Right, we gotta go now." We all nodded in agreement, except for Sally, and we all ran like hell back to the campsite. It took us nearly an hour, but managed to make our way back, and luckily we didn't encounter another thresher maw. When we got back, I led us to the three shuttles docked and in perfect working condition.

"Oh ho ho ho, thank you god!" exclaimed Alex, running to one of the shuttles with sighing with relief and dropping to the ground.

"Holy shit, he wasn't lying." said a shocked Sally. "How the hell did we miss this Shepard?"

"We were running for our lives against a giant worm creature, it's kinda hard to focus on anything other than that. But hey, at least they're still here right?"

"Oh who cares, I just want to get off this damn rock before anything else goes wrong. I want to see Monica by the end of this solar day."

"Alex, please keep that to yourself. Once you start talking about her, you go off the deep end."

"That girl that was with you guys when you captured me? She wasn't with you when you got here?" I asked, only because in the Sole Survivor background, all but Shepard were killed during the Akuze incident.

"No, she went back to Earth, wanted to give the big guys back home the notice that you had been captured." Sally said, "Speaking of which, you're missing a pair of cuffs so-" Ok, her hating on me is getting really hard to deal with, so I hit her with a stasis, and she fell hard onto the floor of the shuttle.

"Well look at that, my anxiety is gone. I can finally relax." That makes way too much sense.

"So I wasn't the only one thinking that?" I asked.

"Oh honey, no, and you're not going to be the last one." said Shepard.

"Oh the hell those people are walking into. Well, a deal's a deal, so let's just get this over-" I stopped midway into my sentence when I heard the sound of rumbling. Shepard and Alex felt it to and immediately got up and looked out the entrance to the the camp, but none of the thresher maws were coming back. "Ok, they're not coming from out there, so where the hell are they coming from?!" I begged, and that's when everything went downhill from there. Suddenly a thresher maw came shooting out of the ground, smashing one of the shutt-uh oh. Was that the one Sally was in? Please tell me that wasn't the one Sally was in!

"SALLY, NOOOOOOOO" cried Alex as she saw the shuttle was mashed to bits. She fell to the floor crying her eyes out, then suddenly, she stopped crying and got angry. Really angry. Russian Angry. She rose up from the ground, and activated not just one, but TWO Omni tools, which formed two Omni Blades coated in electricity.

"I'm going to gut worm like fish, and devour it like a bear." she said in a russian accent, charging in full of zeal.

"Alex no!" Protested Shepard, but she wouldn't listen and attacked the Thresher Maw by jabbing her blades into it's chest, and started climbing up it's chest.

"Damn it Ross, don't be the hero. Don't be the hero. Don't be the fucking hero!"...Ok so I became the hero, flared up my biotics and charged in after Alex. I hit the giant worm with a biotic charge, which nearly knocked Alex off balance.

"Hey watch it" she continued in that weird Russian accent, "I"M not leaving without worm's head, and you not stop me from doing so." Ok she was speaking in a Russian accent, but the dialogue was something else. Also, when I looked up at her, I could've sworn that her eyes had changed to blood red.

"Alex what the hell has gotten into you? You're acting like….your sister! Why the hell are you acting like your sister." 

"No, I much worse than her. She only acting like that because she not go through Rite! I much stronger than her, and now i'll kill this thing for taking her from me." As she said that, she reached the Thresher maw's mouth and started prying open it's mouth. "NOW YOU DIE!" However before she could go to town on it, the thresher maw retaliated and shot venom into Alex's face, causing her to scream out in pain, thrashing all over the place, until she stopped moving entirely. The acid ate through her face in less than 3 seconds, and she was dead. I called out to Shepard to get Alex's body, but then I heard the hum of a ship, and I saw one of the remaining shuttles take off into the sky. She just left, she didn't even bother to see if Alex was still alive. She..she just_-

"_Oh here we go, he he he he he he he he he he he."_ My eyesight changed, I felt my biotics grow stronger, although my body began to scream in pain again, and I just lost it. This time when I rammed into the thresher maw, not only knocked it on it's ass, but I picked it up and started pulling it out of the ground. I don't know how I was doing it, but i'm doing it. Once it was fully out of the ground, it tried to shoot me in the face with more venom, but I blocked it with a barrier.

"Nice try, but i'm not stupid." With it's mouth still open, I charged into it's mouth using a BIotic Charged, and ran straight into its tract. Once inside, I placed my hands on the lining of it's intestines and started Reaving the hell out of it. " I want you to feel their pain, and mine! THey may have been trying to capture me, but they were just following orders. YOu didn't have to kill them, and I know that you can't understand me, but I just want to see you dead!"

"_It feels good doesn't it Ross, to let your darkest emotions out,_ _to let those who harm you know what it's like to feel fear? Let it consume you, give in to it, and let it out."_ Yes, I will. I charged up as much biotic energy as I could, building it, letting it fill me with power, and when I couldn't hold it in anymore, it blew in every direction possible, and I blew the fucker's body in half. It's bloody body exploded into millions of pieces, scattering all over the place, and I let out a large howl. Suddenly the ground started to rumble, and I knew more were coming, and I was ready. _"No, you need to go. If you try to fight off this many thresher maws, you're going to die."_ But what about what you said? The power? The ability to make people fear? "_You need to pick your battles boy, and this isn't one of them. Besides, you gotta save your strength for the the Reapers."_ The Reapers. *laughs* Alright, i'll wait. _"Good. Now get to the shuttle before they come. You must live for them to die." _Right. I ran as fast I could to the shuttle, started it up and 'attempted' to fly it off the planet, seeing as though i've never flown a ship before, so i was a little difficult.

"So where to now?" I asked the voice in my head.

"_You tell me, The Asari Government thinks you've been captured by the Alliance, and the Alliance is about to find out that you "died" along with her team. They won't be looking for you."_

"No, I'm going to the Citadel. I still have an obligation to the Asari, they saved my life. However, I think I can be of more help if I worked for the Asari councilor. Besides, we gotta plan for the Reapers."

"_Hmm, I don't exactly agree with that, but you control the body so I can't argue with you. But if I may ask, why the Citadel?"  
_

"That's where we'll meet Shepard again. …...and that's where i'll meet **Her."**

"_Wow, you get over people really fast. Well, lead the way Ross. The Omniversers will be pleased to learn that you didn't die."_ Wait….what?


	12. The Citadel

**5 Years Later,Upper Market, Citadel.**

"_And in recent news, the colony known as Eden Prime was attack a few hours, devastating the colony and leaving hundreds dead. Reports coming in from the colony claim that those responsible for the attack are the Geth. We're not sure if these reports are true, but we'll keep you posted as they develop."_

"Hmmm, so one of the human colonies got hit huh? Ehh, it doesn't surprise me." said a Turian Patron.

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's was only a matter of time before someone attacked them, but I don't believe it was the Geth that attacked them, my money's on the Batarians." said another Turian.

"You think it's a revenge attack?" 

"What else would it be. I mean they blame the humans for taking their colonies from them, so why not."

"Good point. Ha, I almost feel sorry for them."

"Which one: Humans or Batarians?" 

"Besides the eyes, what's the difference." said the Turian, who, along with his friend, started laughing uncontrollably, that is until a human dressed in black bumped into them as they were walking through the Market.

"hey watch it jerk!"

"Go screw yourself bird-face!" he yelled out as he walked away, but the Turian caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?" the Turian asked. The human grabbed by his arm, threw the turian onto the ground in front of him.

"A guy that doesn't tolerate people's bullshit." 

"*gasp* your eyes!" the turian said, looking into the human's eyes, which glowed with a black and gold aura.

"Oh you like them too huh? Well you're not the first one." the Turian tried to get up, but the human threw his boot onto his chest. "Ohhh no no no no, you're not going anywhere."

"Get off of him you son of a bitch." the turian friend tried to pull the human off, but the human elbowed him in the jaw, and threw him across the floor using his biotics.

"You should've just let me walk away dude, that way I wouldn't have to knock you on your ass." Suddenly the human began to look annoyed, and started clutching his head. "Argh yeah I get it, but I needed to-" he stopped in mid sentence to clutch his head again.

"What the hell is his problem?" Said one patron.

"Is he having a stroke or something?" 

"Oh come on, another god damn crazy human?!"

"Alright alright, i'm going." He said, then he grabbed the Turian by his mandibles. "You're lucky I have more important shit to deal, otherwise i'd beat the shit out of you." He let go of the turian's mandible, got up and resumed walking. "Oh and by the way, that little pun you made. This coming from the people who couldn't even hold ONE human colony." Then he walked away, mumbling to himself and clutching his head.

**Ross's Pov, 10 Minutes Later, Back Alley.**

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing! Shade, what the hell!?" I yelled.

"_Oh no, don't give me that crap Ross, you were the one who was going to walk away. I mean really, how could you just sit there and let them insult your own race. I mean yeah they were also insulting the batarians, but who really gives a damn."_

"That doesn't give you permission to take control of my body whenever you damn well feel like it. Look, it's hard enough I gotta work for the Council in order keep myself a secret from the Alliance, but how the hell am I supposed to explain a second mind living inside of me?" *sigh* It's been like this for the last five years, ever since I escaped from the thresher maw horde back on Akuze. After that, I flew straight to the Citadel.

_Flashback._

_Now I found out right away that it wasn't as easy to find a massive space station created by the Protheans just by flying around, and even more difficult to find out which relay you need to hit in order to reach it. I think it took me about a week to reach it. When I began to approach the station, however, I was told to ID myself. Obviously I couldn't, so they ordered C-Sec to intercept my shuttle, and take me in. While I was sitting in holding, I asked one of the C-Sec officers if I could speak with the Council. When I did, he laughed._

"_HAHAHA, you gotta be kidding me human. You seriously expect me to take you, a Human, to the Citadel Council?" said the Asari C-Sec , that shadow thing I was talking to before, wanted to take over my body and just snap their neck. "Oh goddess, you're not dying are you."_

"_No i'm not dying, I'm just really frustrated. You need to let me speak with Councilor Tevos so I notify the Asari Matriarchs i'm still alive." She shot me a look of suspicion, or maybe she was being cautious because she thought I was crazy. Luckily, it was the former._

"_Why would you need to speak with the Asari Councilor? You're a human. How are you associated with her in any way?"  
_

"_I'm not, but I am with the Asari government, as you can tell by the mark on my chest." I said, showing the mark I had branded onto my chest. See, when the Asari Matriarchs accepted me in exchange for my cooperation in studying my unique abilities, I had them brand me with the symbol of the Asari on my chest. (_It's basically the image of an Asari Dreadnought inside of a purple I know, it may seem crazy, but it was to prove my devotion to the Asari people.) _She was shocked to see a human bearing the Asari symbol,and demanded that I tell her everything that I know. SO I told her how i've been working as an agent for the Asari, and that I was technically Asari myself. SHe didn't believe me, so I had to cut my hand open to show her my purple blood. After she stopped freaking out, she took me all the way to the Asari Councilor's chambers. I had to bribe some of the other officers in order to get out. Once I was out, the Asari Officer escorted me to the Councilor's office, as I could not find it myself. The officer explained the situation to Councilor Tevos. I showed her my brand to prove to her I was actually working for the Asari. _

"_So you're the Matriarch's pet project? To be honest I was expecting someone a bit more muscular." said Councilor Tevos._

"_Eh, you're not the first person to say that, and pretty sure you're not going to be the last. Glad to see the other Matriarch's kept you up to speed."_

"_You're welcome. I was a bit skeptical when I heard of a human embracing Asari culture, so to be sure, I asked them take video of you."_

"_Yeah well, Asari religion is more accepting than human religion. Hell, humans can't even figure out which one to follow, that's how screwed up it is."_

"_Well that's why we decided to help you: so you can set an example for what the rest of humanity needs to be."  
_

"_While I don't like forced change, I wouldn't pass up a chance to help mankind grow. Plus as your reports have stated, I am half Asari, so I had no problem assimilating into Asari culture."_

"_I have to ask , why come here and not go back to Thessia?"  
_

"_I didn't think it was safe. The Alliance would've also tracked down this shuttle and capture me, then the Asari would have a scandal on their hands. So I came here."_

"_...hmmm smart and cute? I like that" _Ok ok, no need to listen to this next part.

_End Of Flashback._

"_Ugh, I didn't need to hear that shit. Sitting through you two doing it was bad enough as it is, I don't need to remember it."_ said Shadow.

"Yeah well you know what, it's my head, not may be able to control my bosy, but you can't control my mind." I said walking down the alley. I didn't know where I was going, just needed to kill time till my next mission. For the last five years i've been working with the Spectres to help them take down trafficking rings all over the Terminus Systems. And let me tell you, there are some fucked up people out there, way worse than what you would see back home, and that's all i'm going to say. I based myself within the Citadel for a couple reasons: One: Shepard is going to arrive here shortly to gather any evidence to prove Saren is a traitor to the Council. And two:

"Where's the Shadow Broker?" the source of that voice, she's the second reason. "Where's Fist?"

"He'll be here, where's the evidence?" asked the assassin.

"Shit, it's happening faster than I thought. Alright let's do this." I whispered to myself.

"_Wait a minute, you planned this? Wait, did you expect me to take over your body and make a scene so you'd have a perfect excuse to duck into the alleys?" _

"Well what'd you'd expect: That'd I just be walking through the market buying parts for weapons when all of a sudden the news pops up and I immediately know to run straight to where the story is supposed to unfold? No that is completely unrealistic. And quite frankly that makes no sense." I said.

"_And a talking voice in your head taking over your body IS realistic?"_...I wish you were a comforting voice. And wish I may, I wish I might, I can't focus on the voice in my head, especially since I'm hearing the explosions coming from.

"Kill that Quarian bitch, and bring me that evidence!" Hehehe, in your dreams pal. I cloaked and quietly snuck into the fray without anyone noticing. Here's the rundown: Tali's pinned behind a wall, trying to fire at the enemies, but they're not giving her a chance to do it. You've got three salarians, one turian with a bad paint job on his face. And then you got me, waiting for Shepard to come in any second now to help her save the quarian. I wait a few seconds for to show up, but didn't. I don't get it, she was supposed to show up as soon as they started firing.

"_Oh for fuck's sake Ross, you shouldn't be expecting this to play out the same way it did when you played the game 20 times over." _Shade said.

"But Shade-"

"_But Shade nothing! You need to help her before they kill. Besides, wouldn't it look better for you if came strolling and saved from being killed my low life assassins?"..._While I don't respect anything she says, I do love that idea, although i'm not sure if that makes me a bad person though. "_It doesn't dumbass. You really need to stop it with that whole…..'I do something for myself so I'm a bad person' bullshit. It's getting a little annoying_._Plus self-pity and self-loathing isn't desirable in a guy, so I would just quit your bitching"_ Ugh I hate it when you're right. Still cloaked, I got to my feet and drew a blade from my hip. Favorite of mine, tempered tungsten with a carbon fiber grip, and heavily modified with miniature biotic amps so it could channel my biotic energy. I snuck up behind one of the salarians and shoved my blade through his chest. That, unfortunately, caused my cloak to vanish, so now I was a big wide open target.

"Who the hell is this guy?" asked one of the salarian.

"Who care, kill him too!" the turian shouted. All three of them began firing at me, but I used the dead salarian to block their block their bullets.

"So who are you with? C-Sec? The Spectres? Or are you just some random merc trying to play hero?"

"None. I'm just a guy who enjoys killing like you." I said. I kicked the dead salarian's gun into my hand, and fired off a couple rounds, killing one of the other salarians, "especially guys like you who would hurt an innocent quarian."

"*scoff* oh please. None of these suit rats are innocent. In fact if she didn't have something of interest to me, I would still kill this bitch!"

…

"Oh now you're fucking dead you son of a bitch!" I dispatched the last salarian with a couple bullets to the chest, tossed the corpse I was using to the side, along with the gun I was using, and drew my blade, "You're not even worth the bullet. Racists like you never are." I charged towards the turian assassin, who began fire wildly at me as soon as I dropped my shield. I blocked his shots by throwing up a biotic field, as soon as I got close enough, I started swinging my blade. The fucker was quick though, dodging every swing I threw at him, started landing a couple blows on me.

"So you are just some idiot playing hero. Well you came to the wrong place pal." Out of nowhere, he pulls out a knife, and jabs it into my side. Then he pulls the knife out and tries to kick me in the chest, but I grabbed his leg and slammed my elbow into it with enough biotic force to break a concrete pillar. "AHH fuck!" he screamed.

"Nice move trying to jab me in the kidney, you know your stuff. But i'm going to tell you right now, that never works on me." I said.

"No, NO! I did hit your kidney, you shouldn't even be standing up!" he said, holding up his knife, decorated with a thin coat of my purple blood, too which he was very shocked to see.

"Oh no i'm not saying that you didn't" I said lifting him up by his broken leg and tossing him into the wall, "I'm just saying it won't work on me pal. Take a look." I crouched down to his level of sight, and showed him the wound he just made, which was now almost completely healed. "I'm a fast healer." 

"How the hell-" He didn't get the chance to finish. the snapping of one's neck tends to do that to a person.

"Your biotics…" I turned around and saw Tali had gotten out of cover.

"_Hmmm, she's shaking. She's probably afraid of you_. _Take it slow, and I don't mean the type of slow like in dating, that'll have to wait till the next story-*clears throat* I mean game."_

"Different, I know. They also come regeneration abilities, if you umm couldn't tell." I said, in a bit of a nervous tone. It may sound unusual, but talking to girl is still more nerve racking to me than fighting off a bunch of thugs. "Oh ummm sorry, umm are you alright? Did they hurt you miss…./"

"Tali. Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, and i'm fine. I'm surprised you're asking. Most humans that i've spoken to would rather just curse me out and threaten to kill me." said Tali.

"Yeah well, i'm not most fact i'm not sure if I am human for that matter."

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying you're not human?" she asked.

"Yes and know. Look I know how confusing that sounds right now, but right now is not the time. In a few moments a woman with red hair is going to show up and ask if you're alright. You tell her yes, and if she asks you, go with her to speak with the Council and present the evidence against Saren. I know how crazy this sounds, but trust me, nothing bad is going to happen to you." 

"How do you know all of this? Did you know this was going to happen." Before I could say anything else, the door opens on the far side of the room, and footsteps running towards us.

"I was never here. You got that? You killed these men yourself." I placed my blade back into its sheathe, and ran in the opposite direction, Tali calling out for me to wait, but I didn't, I just kept running, mainly because I didn't want to see Shepard right now.

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time.**

"_Looks like you made the right decision to send that kid to the Asari. He's even stronger than I thought he would be."_

"_Are you saying you were questioning my judgement?"_

"_Very much. Risking exposing yourself to the world to save one boy, that doesn't sound very smart brother."_

"_Enough with the insults you two, we enough to deal with as it is without the both of you yelling at each other."_

"_We're not yelling, just arguing."_

"_Well whatever it is, just cut it out. This kid's ready enough. What about the other two? The girls?"_

"_THose two? They're fine, a bit more messed up than before, but alright. After what happened to them, they should've killed themselves, but they didn't."_

"_They wanna fight, they want to live. Putting them in the universe of their favorite game has given them motivation for life. Plus we did promise them that they'd get their revenge against him."_

"_It never ceases to amaze me how powerful human emotions can be. They can drive someone to do good, or to drive them go crazy things. Most cases i've seen: It's both."_

"_That I can agree with. The other versions of this universe that i've seen tell the tale, and we have those people from their universe to thank for that. What do they call them again."  
_

"_Fan fiction writers. Some of them are good, some not so much. I would love to see these three succeed, so that they can visit these other worlds, to truly experience the gift of life."_

"_Well then, we'll see for ourselves, no won't we.?"_

"_Yes we will."_

**WN-** **Sorry it's been a while since I last posted….well anything. I've been dealing with some family issues, mainly with my dad. I know the last part sounds a bit cryptic, and doesn't explain much, but trust me, things will be clearer in the future. Keep reading if you want to know what happens next. TIll next time. BYE BYE!**


	13. The Citadel part 2

**My Apartment, The Citadel, Ross POV**

_Ok, remind me again: Why the hell are you packing up your things?_asked Shadow as I…...well, packed up stuff. Specifically weapons, clothes, and a couple extra sets of armor.

"I thought that you'd already know that Shadow. I mean seriously, you've lived in my head for about 5 years, i thought I would be able to see everything that's stored in there." I replied.

_I can, but I choose not to. I swore never to go anywhere near that thing after the shit I saw._

"HEY! Don't you judge me. I was in the "Maiden" stage of the Asari life cycle, I made some stupid decisions. Stupid, disgusting, forbidden, lustful, surprisingly pleasurable-"

_Would you please stop talking?! I already saw that shit once, I don't need to hear about it again!"_

"Alright, alright, take it easy. Jesus, and I thought I couldn't take a joke." And that's saying something. My idea of a joke is my enemies saying that they're gonna kill me. It's funny because I always plunge my blade into them before they can land a blow on me.

"Glad to see you haven't changed a bit Mr. Cohen" I turned around, and saw the Omniverser, sitting on my counter eating my-IS THAT MY DARK CHOCOLATE WITH RASPBERRY SWIRLS?! "Mmmmm, I gotta say, you've got some good taste in chocolate. One of the best things about mankind. Almost makes them worth saving."

"*laughs* Put it down!" I ordered, and he complied.

"Yeah I guess so. I'd get too many cavities, but then again I don't get cavities. Being an Immortal being with the ability to traverse multiple universes has it's advantages." This isn't the first time he's showed up in the last 5 years, but it's been awhile since he last showed. He checked up on me, making sure I was keeping up with my training. He also helped me out, manipulated the rest of the Council to allow me to become the Asari Councilor's right hand man. Well, technically intersex would be the best word, genetically speaking at least, I still go by the pronouns he/him/his. "So….how have you two been?"

"As best can be expected Omniverser. Been seeing a shrink about the shit I saw back on Akuze. It helps me keep the nightmares away."

_Yeah, apparently this guy's a screamer, and I'm not just talking about when he's sleeping. *CHuckles* Woof._

"Fucking pervert"

"Well Shadow's got a point Cohen. I mean since you do like girls giving it to you up the-"

"OH CHRIST, SHUT THE FU-Wait. HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"It's a secret boy, and i'm not giving it but i'm sooo tempted to tell you."

"Whatever. I'm guessing you didn't come here just to make small talk,so talk." I demanded.

"So assertive, yet somehow so submissive in the bed. I like that. You're planning on becoming a part of Shepard's crew, isn't that right? Because if that's the case, I strongly advise against it, considering your history."

"She's got just as much guilt as I do. Left me and her teammate to die back on Akuze, first time I ever saw her scared. Besides, I'm doing it to help save the galaxy from the Reapers, not make friends."

"That's makes way too much sense." he said crossing his arms, "You've always been the reclusive type, but in a good way. That imagination of yours and incredible willpower you've gained over the last few years has made your biotics even stronger."

"Yet that doesn't stop the bleeding when I use them."

"Eh, one issue at a time. For now, let's focus on your plan to commit suicide."

"Look, you're not talking me out of this Omniverser. I'm well aware of the risks, as do I still bear the scars from my previous encounter from Shepard and her team." I removed the torso portion of my armor, revealing the nasty ass burn scar covering most of my back. "Let me Tell you something, you're lucky you can't feel pain. THresher Maw Venom = Very Painful!" He just laughed, said that he's amused that humans/asari still let pain slow them down.

"And do you really want get another scar like that? I bet you haven't been with anyone since last time you got captured by the Alliance."

"Only a few times. Remind me never to get with another Krogan, their rough." I said. He and Shadow shared a perverted chuckle. My face got a little red. So I may have been a little curious, sue me. I have a hard time being around other Asari since Tesal was killed, and I certainly can't go anywhere near other humans, so that limits my options.

"Alright Cohen, since you made me laugh and since I got some very interesting dirt on you, I'll let you go on your little crusade to save the galaxy. Just don't come crying to me or my siblings when you get killed." He giggled, I starting to think he might be a psychopath. "Oh course you would think that Cohen, your limited thinking doesn't allow you to transcend the boundaries of your own mind, allowing you to experience the greatness that is the universe."

…._Oooooooookaaaaaayyyy, got anything else that won't seem creepy in any way shape or form? _asked Shadow.

"Oh yes, the others wanted me to give you this" He reaches for something behind his back, and then he tosses me a gun, and a good one at that. Somehow this jackass managed to get his hands on N7 Crusader shotgun, the best damn weapon i've ever seen. Extended range, powerful shots, and requires very little pumps to work with.

"How the hell did you get your hands on an N7 Crusader?! I thought you couldn't interfere with the affairs of others?"

"I lied. *chuckles* Just make sure you modify that gun so they don't think you stole it, It would look bad for you. Also you're about to get a call from your handler and offer you a position on the Normandy. Sooooo, i'll just let you get back to packing your stuff. We'll keep in touch." And just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone.

_I love that guy_. Shut up Shadow. *phone rings*

**30 Minutes Later, Docking Bay.**

Ugh, these elevators are sooooooo slow! Not even Humming to the best song ever( in my opinion at least) doesn't make it go faster._ And which song would that be Ross?_ Love Somebody by Maroon 5._ OH yeah I fucking love that song!_ Oh I know, we may have different personalities, but we share interests, it's one of the 3 reasons I don't always block you out._ WHat are the other 2? _It's a secret you don't need to know.

"Are you alright Cohen? You seem distressed?" asked Councilor Tevos. She insisted she tag along to make sure Shepard didn't kill me. Plus I like having her around. When you actually get to know her, he's actually pretty nice, she's just pressured by the stress of her job.

"Yeah i'm okay, just a little nervous. The ambassador's Spectre is gonna flip a lid when she sees me, and I'm worried that I might need to kill her." I responded.

"Well it would solve your problem, but cause multiple ones for us. This is a very delicate situation Cohen: we got a rogue Spectre, multiple Geth sightings, and possibly one of our own working against us."

"What do you mean? Who's working with him?" I mean I already knew the answer, but I'd still like to know if Tevos is keeping me in the loop.

"Matriarch Benezia." Okay good, we're on the same page. "Her involvement is why I'm sending you in with the crew, She trusted you, she trained you. It should only be fair that you bring her in."

"Thanks. Looks like we're here." Once the elevator stopped, the door opened and we stepped, and I swear to god, when I saw the Normandy, I screamed like a little girl. Well, on the inside at least. I was really happy at that moment, unfortunately that quickly passed when I heard someone yell.

"YOU!" I take my eyes off of the Normandy and follow the source of the voice to one Commander Sam Shepard marching over to us in fit of rage, with Anderson and Udina following suit. Being the cautious one, I threw up a biotic wall to keep her at a safe distance.

"Nice to see you too Shepard." I said with a little bit of smugness.

"Councilor, what is the meaning of this? I thought you said you were bringing your best agent." 

"I did and I have, he's right here." she said.

"Your best agent…...is a human councilor?" asked Anderson.

"This may be hard to believe, or even comprehend for that matter sir, but i'm not human." Udina, Anderson, and Shepard's eyes were locked on me, a little bit shocked, but mostly confused.

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" asked Shepard.

"I'm 25 Shepard, i'm not the same kid you tried to capture 5 years ago. Well technically i'm still a kid by Asari standards, but they usually just measure me just by my human appearance." They still had baffled looks on their faces.

"What he's trying to say is that he, or rather "they" are an Asari."

"WHAT?!" All three of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, that's what I said too. I was freaked out when I saw the purple blood coming out of my body."

"You expect us to believe that boy? You're not an Asari." said Udina

"Ugh I hate having to do this. councilor?"

"GO right ahead." *sigh* I pulled out a knife from my boot, just in case I can't get to my sword, and sliced my hand own, and let my purple blood seep out of the wound.

"See, I told you. I'm Asari." The trio just stood there in silence, except for Udina, he passed out. "Hmmm, guess he hasn't seen everything yet huh Tevos." 

"I agree. This is why we don't believe humans are ready for full membership into the Citadel."_ Well Shepard might be the person that convinces them otherwise. Oooooooo, maybe that's the real reason she's having you put on the team: to test Shepard, to prove if humanity is ready for the big boys._ That actually makes sense, and I kinda figured that. I like that idea, gives me an opportunity for some payback against Shepard for the last few years._ Ooooo you are so devious, i love it! Hey look, your shit arrived._ Oh yeah I forgot about that stuff.

"Oh there's my stuff. Over here guy's. Just place it all in here." I yelled.

"So Ross, where do you want us to place this stuff?"

"Let me show. I'm sure I can find my way around this bucket of bolts." I said, passing Shepard and ANderson, and an unconscious Udina, right after I gave Shepard a quick wink.

**Unknown POV**

Unbeknownst to the group, there was somebody watching over them, studying them, focusing on the man unique biotics.

"_Agent SB, what's your status." said a voice, distorted by slight static._

"This is agent SB. The target is on the move, traveling with the current CO of the SSV Normandy known as Commander Shepard." they said, their voice distorted by a steel mask covering their face.

"_Good. Agent, for now I want you to tail them, don't let them out of your sight. I want you to able to capture him as soon as he let's his guard down. When you do bring him straight here."_

"Yes sir. Agent SB out." they said, continuing their recognisance. "Oh , how I've longed for the day I get the chance that I get to fight you."

"_Now now SB, don't get all hyped up. You still need to draw some blood from him, then you can beat the shit out of him."_

"*groans* you take the fun out of everything Ripper! You're lucky I need you to fly the ship, otherwise i'd kill you too."

"_Now now, don't let your temper flare up again. Remember last time?"_

"I don't need to be reminded Ripper."

"_Good, now get back to the ship. Estimate the target will be moving in about 15 minutes, so get a move on."_

"Yes ma'am!"


	14. Aboard the Normandy

**Writer's Notes: *slowly crawls to computer* Oh god, oh god, I'm safe *huff* Thank God. Sorry everyone, college work completely took over my life, so I haven't had a lot of time to focus on the story for a long time.**

**Shadow: Well it's about damn time you got back here Mister. Do you know what I had to do in the time you've been gone?**

**Ross: Act like more of a cancer that a mild annoyance?**

**Shadow: That's not funny.**

**Ross: Wasn't trying to be, i'm just really tired and just wanted to make sure those reading the story know that I haven't abandoned this story. Plus i'm biding time till Andromeda drops so I can work it into the story.**

**Shadow: Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that explains why you're gonna t-**

**Ross: *shoos Shadow away*Nope, no spoilers. Can't ruin anything till everything comes full circle. Anyway guys sorry about the delay, enjoy the next chapter of GC:MOT.**

**Ross's POV, The Normandy**

_Decontamination In Progress. Decontamination in Progress._ *groans* can't thin thing go any faster? _Ross for godsake that is literally the fifth fucking time you've said! Shut the fuck up and be patient._

_Shore party on board. XO Pressley is relieved_.

_**See!**_ Oh shut up Shadow.

"Hey!" Called out Shepard, "Are you just gonna stand there staring off into space, or are you gonna come in?" 

"Oh right, sorry. I tend to that from time to time." I responded as I walked into the ship. Wow, a lot more slicker than i thought. *sniffs* It's even got that new ship smell too.

"Hopefully that won't happen during the mission." she said walking into the ship. Wow, a lot more slicker than i thought. *sniffs* It's even got that new ship smell too.

"Can't promise anything. I sometimes like to take a minute to look at the beauty within our galaxy." I said following Shepard to the comm room, until she stopped me in the middle of the map room, then turned to look back at me.

"I hope you realize how serious this mission is Cohen."

"I'm well aware of what's at stake Shepard" I said, pushing her arm off of my chest, " I got the report from Councilor Tevos. Someone like Matriarch Benezia running around with a rogue Spectre with the intent of bringing back a race of highly advanced machines, that's pretty serious, even for for me."

"Doesn't sound like you think that way" 

"That's because i'm trying to keep a positive attitude Shepard. I haven't been living a lavish lifestyle for the last seven years, so I need to keep my thoughts happy. But i'd be more than happy to explain that later on. Don't you think you should be introducing me to the rest of the team?" I asked.

"*grunts* right. Follow me." _Do you intend on starting shit with her Ross, are you just generally a smartass? _Shadow, you're literally a part of me, you already know the answer. _Oh yeah, definitely a smartass._ Exactly. I take pride in being a smartass, best way to insult someone without saying the actual insult._ Pretty sure that's sarcasm, dumbass._ Oh what do you know? _Shut up, we're here_.said Shadow, my attention now drawn to the open comm room. When I walked in, the entire team, minus Liara of course, was sitting in their individual seats, talking amongst themselves.

"Commander on deck." Said a slightly startled Ash, causing everyone to sit at attention, except for Wrex. He don't give two shits clearly.

"At ease everyone." Said Shepard, and everyone loosened up. "Sorry about the wait everyone, I was informed that would be receiving an additional hand from the Asari to help aid us in locating Saren."

"Probably because one of their Matriarchs is involved with them." Snorted Wrex, "They want this thing kept under wraps so they don't look bad."

"I thought that was why were trying to locate her daughter." Stated Kaidan

"Dr.T'soni." I said.

"You know about her kid?"...there's two things that I didn't like in that statement: 1.) Ashley called me a kid, and 2.) Ashley Williams said it. She is my least favorite character in the entire series, partly due to her xenophobia, and the way she treated SHepard in Mass Effect 2 and 3.

"First off i'm not a kid, i'm twenty five. Second, yes I do know about her. I read some of her work back during basic training on Thessia." Oh man, I wish the rest of you could see the looks on everyone's faces when they heard me say that.

*fourth wall breaks*

_*facepalm*_ _Good going dumbass, you broke the fucking fourth wall!_ Opps. I did not think that was possible._ Anything is possible ROss, you should know that by now. For Christ sake, you live in the universe of one of your favorite games, as a human-asari hybrid, with incredible biotic abilities. Why the hell would think that thing doesn't exist? Oh wait, I can answer that for you. _Okay, okay, you've made your point, let's just get back to the story.

"You did your basic training on Thessia?" I nodded in response to Kaidan.

"I'm surprised the Alliance let him do that. IT makes sense though:making you train on an alien planet could actually improve your abilities as a soldier." Garrus said, chiming in to the conversation.

"Actually, i'm not with the Alliance. In fact, not only that, I've never even been to Earth."

"A colony kid?" That's twice Ash._ Let it go idiot. _I will not.

"No, I raised on my homeworld."

"...Ok, now I'm starting to think this guy is trying to screw with us." Said Wrex getting up from his seat. He is a lot taller than most krogans that i've fought with in the past. He's also a lot taller.

"Ok, calm down there tall,red and slightly battle scarred, i'm not trying to fuck with you. Ok, not right now but maybe later." I said, then Wrex tried to punch me in the face, but my biotics blocked it. "Oh come on big guy, can't take a joke."

"What the hell? What's up with your biotics?" Asked Kaidan. Shepard sighed, then she slapped me upside the head.

"Would you just tell already!" She ordered.

"Alright alright, jesus christ. Ok, I know you're all confused, but I think I'll let this symbol on my chest explain it." I said removing the chest piece part of my armor covering my jumpsuit adorned with the Asari crest.

"Everyone, this Agent Ross Cohen-T'rala. He's a Human-Asari Hybrid working for the Asari Councilor."

….

"Bullshit!" In response, I took out my knife, but Shepard immediately knew what that meant and swiped it away from me.]

"Could you please stop doing that!" She yelled, "There is an easier way to do that. You do not have to cut your hand open to show the crew your purple blood."

"Really, how?"

**Medical Bay**

"Just hold still young man. This will only take a second." Said , poking the side of my arm with a needle.

"Oh right, this way isn't much fun Shepard." I said.

"It's safer, and you won't freak anyone out by cutting into your hand."

"But that's the fun part, seeing people freak out. That's the whole reason I do it: the shock value."

"You're insane."

"Yeah I know, i'm weird. I've been told that since I was 5." I said with a mix of joking and giddiness.

"No that's not what I said. I said you're insane." Said an annoyed Shepard

"Yeah I know, that's what I just said. If you haven't noticed Shepard, being weird is basically the same thing as insanity. Well maybe not in certain circumstances, but I think you get the point." She just shook her head. I think I'm growing on her. _I'm surprised you didn't use that insanity bit to insult her. You could've said that friend of hers that killed your girl was crazy._ I could've, but I didn't want to. We'll wait till later to use that one.

"There we go. One blood sample from a Human-Asari hybrid. Amazing." said, gazing at my dark purple blood. "Here you are Shepard."

"Thank you Doctor. While you're at it, give our friend here a full examination. Need to make sure nothing's wrong with him."

"Shepard you already know that i'm crazy, why bother looking for anything else?" She just sighed and walked out the door. "She's not one for taking a lot of jokes is she?"

"For as long as i've known her, not at all. With the life she's led, of course there wouldn't be any room left in her for joking around. Turn please." I complied, and turned and faced , then she began examining my bullet scars.

"What do you mean by the life she's led? You mean Elysium and the Akuze incident? If not then i'm at a lo-AHHH!" I yelled as pressed down on one of my bullet wound, but she quickly stopped when I screamed. "Please don't do that again. They look healed, but for some odd reason when you touch them, they still hurt."

"I'm sorry Mr T'rala, I didn't know." She apologized.

"Don't be, I didn't say anything about it. Now where was I? Oh right, we were talking about Shepard."

"I remember. From what she's told me, she's very determined. She strives to make something of herself, perhaps it's because she felt rather horribly about herself as a child."

"Why?" 

"She never knew her parents. The only person she ever knew from her family was her brother." Brother? Shepard had a brother? That's new.

"Brother?"

"His name was Thomas. Not the strongest young man, but definitely the bravest. He looked after Shepard growing up: Making sure she had enough food to eat, made sure she was kept warm, even if it meant he had to suffer for her."

"Sounds like he's a good guy."

"He was."

"Was? So you mean he…?" She nodded. "Oh, I see. How did he die?"

"That I do not know. Open." she ordered and I opened my mouth. "But from the way she looks when the topic is brought up, I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it. No signs of infection, body is in tip top condition, and except for a few scars, you seem to be alright. Ok you're done." 

"Thank God, my leg was starting to fall asleep." _Good, now that that's done, why don't we go down to the cargo bay and get you some practice with your biotics? We can even ask Wrex if he's willing to pitch in.I mean not only is he the perfect guy to practice with, because of his biotics, but he might want to repay for making those wise cracks earlier._ Hmmmm, good point Shadow. But more importantly, I get to show my abilities to the rest of the crew, let them see why Tevos made the choice to put me on here._That too._ As I exited Medical Bay, I could hear the other-Shepard, Ashley, Kaidan-talking over by one of the tables.

"I just don't get it. I mean, how does something like him even work." Ash questioned.

"Maybe he's some kind of rare occurrence. Like a genetic anomaly in both the Asari and human." They haven't noticed that I left the Med Bay.

"Or maybe he's a genetic experiment. I mean the Asari are the most advanced race in the galaxy, so maybe it's possible they figured out how to splice human and Asari genes together."

"But for what reason?"

"I don't I know, and quite frankly I don't care." Said Shepard, no shock there. "I just don't trust him. I don't think he's telling us everything. I checked every database for any information on him ,and nothing came up. Then five years later, this guy suddenly shows up. That doesn't add up." And here I thought that explanation from Councilor Tevos would've been enough to satisfy her curiosity.

"So what do we do Commander?"

"We stay on track. Focus on the mission, track down Saren, and stop him before he has a chance to bring back the Reapers. If T'rala starts acting suspiciously, report to me immediately. He might have some connection to Saren as well." Fuck, is she fucking serious?! She actually thinks I'm working with that son of a bitch?!_ It's coincidental at best. This bitch really needs to tone down on the paranoia. Shit like that is infectious._ _Notice that she wasn't like this until you entered the picture._ Thanks that makes me feel much better

*Flashing images* Ah, what the hell?

"_Come on Tarme, come to Mommy." _A voice, a woman's voice. WHy does it sound so familiar? I can see myself moving towards the source: A human woman. She's I got close enough to her, she picked me up.

"I still say we should've named him something more human Alice." Another woman's voice.

"Well I thought it was appropriate.I mean He was born outside of Alliance space."

"So are other humans outside in the Terminus system." 

"But none of them had Asari blood, and they didn't have his gifts. Speaking of which." The woman placed we back onto the ground about faced from the direction I was originally facing. From there, I saw the source of the second voice: An Asari, with fairly dark purple and with white markings going around her eyes and down her cheeks. "Why don't you show daddy that little trick of yours sweetheart."

"Are you sure you didn't just see things Alice? I hear the birth process is very taxing on human females." 

"I'm telling you Shara, I saw him using biotics. He's a natural. Go on Tarme, show Daddy what you can do." I lifted my hands, and that's when I realized that I was a baby. Wait a minute, am I seeing…

"Alice if you think I don't love my own child just because they're not Asari, let me tell you that's not true. I love my little boy very much, even if he doesn't have my skin, my figure, and that he's levitating himself off the grou-"

"Eeeeeeeeee, he's doing it. He's doing it! And he has your biotics too."

"By the goddess" Shara said, reaching out to grab me, shedding a few tears as my biotic aura surrounds my person, and then she begins to form a smile on her face. Then it just ends.

_Hey, hey, hey dumbass, you okay? What happened?_ I think….I think I just saw my parents.


	15. UPDATE: Why I haven't Uploaded In A WHil

Hey Guys, sorry about the hiatus for the last few months, it's been rather hectic. See I haven't really found the drive to continue my story for the longest time and whenever I tried to get back into writing, I just took a look at the blank space and just said NOPE. Now I know that isn't fair to you guys and i'm sorry, but this doesn't mean I'm not going to work on the story anymore, it's just that i've been going through a lot of shit: I just transferred to a different college, i've been dealing with family drama( the main reason why my characters' family just gave him up to the cops.) and just my Anxiety in general. Not only that but i've also been focusing on building up a Youtube channel (don't worry i'm not going to ask you to subscribe that's a dick move), so I haven't had any time to write.

Now i'm not gonna promise anything about getting out a chapter every week because i'm not sure i'm going to be able to do so, but i'm still gonna try to write. Don't worry everyone, the story's far from over.

P.S: to that person who said I was just adding shit in at random, making the comment about my character's' "parents", what the hell do you know?Unless you somehow were given mind reading abilities, don't go making fucking baseless assumptions!


End file.
